Second Lifetime
by DCIMorse
Summary: Icy makes a mistake and the Trix pay dearly for it.
1. The potion

**Second lifetime.**

Usual disclaimers apply. The Winx club characters and possible spoilers are property of Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.R.I. This story is based on an idea of CharmedMillie.

**The potion.**

**Alfea.**

It was the end of the school year and the Winx had all graduated with honours. Bloom was sad that she had to leave Alfea since she had the feeling she wasn't ready to go to Sparkx and start rebuilding her home world. She went to Ms Faragonda to discuss her future with her.

"Ms Faragonda, is there a college I can go to in the magical realms?" she asked.

"You mean like college on earth? I hate to tell you but there is no such thing in the magical dimension. The only thing you can do is taking the grandmaster courses here at Alfea. Most girls don't apply since they are very hard to pass. Are you thinking of entering these?"

"Maybe, I don't know if I 'm ready yet to rule a realm and I feel like there is still so much I can learn so I wanted to study more about magic."

"We can make you as ready as we possibly can for the world but for some it just isn't enough. You actually are ready but if you doubt yourself you may always come here my door will always be open for you." Ms Faragonda told Bloom. Bloom then joined her friends who asked her what she was talking about with Ms Faragonda.

"Well I wanted to know if there were places where I could learn more about magic and the sources of magic. Actually I want to add a few years of studying until I feel like I 'm ready to go out there to become the queen of Sparkx." Bloom said to her friends.

"You want to add another school year to learn more?" Stella asked thinking Bloom had lost her marbles.

"Yes I want to and I can take grandmaster classes right here at Alfea." Bloom told Stella.

"I heard of these grandmaster classes and I was thinking of entering them." Flora informed the group.

"Why don't we take them too." Tecna proposed.

"Is something loose in the mid brain?" Musa asked.

"No Tecna has a point. We could become even better fairies if we at least try to take these courses and if we fail at the end of the semester... at least we can say we have tried to take these courses. I 'm going to enter." Layla reasoned.

"So will I." Flora joined her.

"I will too since I brought it up." Bloom responded.

"Make it four applications" Tecna said.

"I can't believe I 'm saying this but Layla convinced me too." Stella said as she pulled out her cell phone to tell the folks back home that she was going to stay at school for another year.

"Where do we sign up?" Musa asked the gang. Bloom pointed into Ms Faragonda's direction and so they went to her to announce that they wanted to enter the grandmaster classes. Ms Faragonda was a bit surprised that Musa and Stella wanted to enter these courses too but she was confident that they all would take these classes seriously and maybe they would all pass. Later that day the Winx girls were taking a last walk through the forest surrounding Alfea. As they were planning to get together during the summer at each other's home realms they heard some kind of an explosion. There was a smoke cloud coming in from the north so they ran towards the source of this smoke cloud to find out what happened. When they came to the epicentre of the explosion they saw clothes lying on the ground.

"I know these clothes." Stella said as she lifted the blue skirt of the ground.

"Those are Icy's clothes." Bloom recognised them as she started to look for Icy. They all looked around expecting the Trix to ambush them. Bloom carefully checked the blouse she found on the ground and suddenly she saw some movement in the blouse. The others backed of for a second but Bloom lifted the blouse a little. It felt a bit heavy so she looked inside the blouse to find a baby inside the blouse. Bloom carefully took the baby in her arms as it began to cry. Bloom then wrapped the blouse around the baby who started to calm down. Tecna was looking around the area and found the remains of a jar. She collected the pieces carefully and started to analyse them. Flora looked around for footsteps to find steps to the place where they had found Icy's clothes. Bloom proposed to leave before the Trix would arrive. They all went back to Alfea with the baby and see Ms Faragonda about it. In Faragonda's office they were all gathered to talk about it.

"So if I 'm correct you found Icy's clothes and this baby entangled in them?" Faragonda asked to be sure if she had heard the story correct.

"That 's right." Bloom confirmed their story.

"The only thing we can't figure out is what was in the jar that exploded." Tecna started to tell "I analysed what ingredients were used but I can't link them to a potion. So I wanted to ask if you have seen a potion with these ingredients."

Faragonda looked at the list Tecna gave her and when she had finished reading it she looked at the girls.

"I 'm not sure but I will look in the library to what end this potion was brewed." Faragonda said as she left her office "I want you all to stay at your room until I have found out what this potion was." The girls did as Ms Faragonda asked and while they were waiting they started to wonder who this baby was and where she came from.

"You know if I wouldn't know any better I 'd say this baby is Icy's daughter." Musa said.

"She does have her eyes." Bloom said as she cradled the baby. Tecna decided to take analyse the baby's images she had since she was born but the only images that came up were the inside of the blouse until Bloom pulled her out of there. They all wondered how that was possible until Faragonda entered the room.

"I now know what that potion was and what it could have done. I think Icy cooked up a forbidden potion so she could steal the Dragon fire from Bloom but there is a downside to the potion. When it doesn't reach the intended target in time the potion explodes and turns the one handling it into a baby again. There is no potion or spell to reverse the effects of this potion. The baby you found out there is no one else than Icy" Faragonda told the Winx who looked surprised at the baby.

"No wonder she looked so much like her," Bloom said as she held up the baby "it is her. What are we going to do now?"

"I will have to consult with the elders of Magix before we make a decision we might regret later. Will you take care of her for the time being Bloom?" Faragonda requested.

"I will but first we have to buy her some fitting clothes since she cant stay wrapped in this blouse. You wouldn't mind if I went to Magix to do some shopping?" Bloom responded.

"Well that would be a good idea. In case we have to present her to the council she can't go naked." Faragonda agreed and so she went to consult with the elders while the Winx went out to shop.

"You know Bloom I wouldn't spend to much money on her." Stella mentioned.

"After all she tried to kill us on numerous occasions." Musa reminded Bloom.

"I don't care about what happened in the past three years between us at the moment. Right now she is a baby and Tecna couldn't find any memories about what happened up to when she has turned into a baby, right Tecna?" Bloom defended Icy.

"Yes, she is right there are no memories about her past life. It seems she has to start all over again. Maybe with a little help she might grow up to be a good witch." Tecna supported Bloom. They entered a baby store in which they bought all the necessities to raise a baby. After the shopping they returned to Alfea where Faragonda already awaited them with a wizard. He looked at the baby for a while and then he started to smile.

"She has no memories of the life she has lived up till now. If there are they are suppressed somewhere in her sub conscious. We can safely give her up for adoption." He said to Faragonda.

"Well then I will call the necessary services to pick her up." Faragonda told him as she picked up the phone. Bloom looked at the baby and felt bad about it. She looked at Icy with a sad face. As soon as Faragonda had finished her call she came to Bloom.

"The social services will pick her up the day after tomorrow because they have to deal with another problem first. Would you be so kind to hand her to me?" Faragonda asked while she stretched out her arms. The moment Bloom wanted to hand her over Icy started to cry. Faragonda tried to calm her down but no matter what she did Icy didn't stop crying. The moment Bloom asked Faragonda to hand Icy back to her the baby slowly calmed down. As soon as she was in Bloom's arms again Icy stopped crying.

"Well have you ever..." Faragonda wondered.

"It 's only natural. Most animals bond with the first friendly face they see. In Icy's case it was Bloom." Flora told the group.

"She sees Bloom as her mother?!" Stella yelled.

"Yes she does." Faragonda stated. In the meanwhile Bloom was walking around with Icy in her arms telling her how beautiful she was.


	2. Another one?

**Another one?**

**Alfea.**

While all the fairies still present at Alfea flocked around Bloom and Icy the other Winx girls went to their dorm room to pack.

"Do you think that they will leave Bloom alone?" Flora asked Stella.

"As long as baby Icy is around I don't think so. I have to admit I even wanted to stay with Bloom to look at Icy." Stella answered Flora's question.

"It is a logical response of all women to babies. At one point or another our hormones play up to tell us that we have to admire the baby even if it isn't ours." Tecna said.

"Icy is a cute baby." Layla said making all the girls except for Musa sigh.

"Are you guys out of your mind? This baby is Icy, one of the Trix. Do you think the other ones are going to leave her in our care?" Musa stated.

"Maybe you 're right." Stella said as she turned to Musa "but if the other two would have been there..." Suddenly they heard another explosion only this time it was near the Alfea gates. The Winx girls except for Bloom all flew to the gate to discover another baby.

"There is something off here." Stella said looking around the place while Flora picked up the baby.

"Yes she is already wrapped in a shirt. So someone must have left her here." Flora started to notice. She took of the shirt and then she recognised it as Darcy's shirt.

"Don't tell me that Darcy has turned in a baby too." Layla groaned.

"I think we better start looking around to check if Stormy has turned into a baby too." Musa started to like the idea of all Trix being babies but after a search around the Alfea surroundings they hadn't found another baby. When they had all returned to Alfea from out the shadows a little girl appeared.

"I 'm sorry girls but right now I am in no shape to help you." she cried as she left.

**Several hours earlier.**

Icy had been working in her lab for hours now while Darcy and Stormy were waiting to find out what her new plan to get the Dragon fire could be. She finally came out the lab with a jar which seemed to have been filled with a potion.

"Ladies, we have to go to Alfea now in a hurry or we might end up in big trouble." Icy spoke up when she saw them. They left the house and started to fly to Alfea in search of the Winx girls.

"Hey Icy, what is actually the plan?" Darcy asked.

"In this jar is a potion which we spray over the fairies and then we take their powers. We have to do that quickly or this potion explodes and it will have a different effect." Icy explained as they all flew as fast as they could to Alfea. When they reached the Alfea forests the jar was becoming pressurised so Icy decided to get rid of the potion before it blew. She told Darcy and Stormy to stay in the air while she would bring the jar down and in the event she wouldn't return they come looking for her. When she was halfway down Darcy started to think that Icy was up to something else so she went after her while Stormy tried to keep her back. Suddenly the jar exploded and Darcy and Stormy, who were still in the air got blown away from the forest ending up at the edge of the forest. When Stormy finally woke up she looked around for Darcy and Icy. A few metres away from her she saw Darcy's clothes what made her stand up to find out that she seemed to have shrunk. She then looked at her clothes and found out that her dress was to big for her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she growled suddenly realising that even her voice didn't sound as hers any more. She then decided to use a spell to make her clothes somewhat fit again. Then she went over to Darcy's clothes to see if there was a trace of her. When she tried to lift Darcy's shirt it felt heavy so she decided to look into it. As she slowly unbuttoned the shirt she found a baby it.

"Darcy?" she whispered as she looked at the baby. Stormy then wrapped her in the shirt again and started to look around for Icy. Since she found no clues in the immediate surroundings she picked up Darcy and went deeper into the forest to where she had last seen Icy. When she reached the clearing where the potion had exploded she saw there was nothing left of Icy. She meticulously looked around to find something to know what happened to Icy. Her eye spotted something in a bush. When she picked it of she saw it was a strand of hair. After looking closely at it she knew where it came from.

"This is Stella's hair. This means that the Winx girls were here before I came here and they will probably have taken her with them" Stormy said to Darcy feeling that her clothes had gotten bigger again. She looked at Darcy and she knew that she might turn into a baby too but it took time on her. She now knew she had to act quickly to help Darcy before it was her turn to be found as a baby. She looked around for a while trying to figure out what to do and she then decided on bringing Darcy to Alfea and let the people there take it from there. She picked up Darcy but know she seemed heavier than before but she carried her for as long as it would take to leave her at the gates of Alfea. When she had finally reached the gates, she laid Darcy down on the ground and kissed her goodbye. Stormy then hid in the bushes and created the illusion of an explosion with her last magic act. When she saw the Winx girls find Darcy and take her in she left. Her clothes didn't fit at all any more but she tried keep them cover her up while she was on her way to Magix.

**Alfea.**

Bloom was looking at Flora as she walked up to her with Darcy in her arms.

"Well you found a baby too?" Bloom asked as Flora started to smile.

"Yes I found one too. Hello Icy this is Darcy." Flora introduced both babies to each other.

"It is strange but I have a feeling that another baby Trix will show up in a matter of days." Stella said to them.

"Would you like to have Stormy in your arms?" Flora asked.

"Me? You know how irresponsible I can be from time to time so for now children are not my thing." Stella answered as she backed away.

"But the two of you look so well with a baby." Layla pointed out to Bloom and Flora who just blushed at the thought. Musa started to laugh as she thought about who would be holding Stormy in her arms if she would turn up in baby form somewhere. Ms Faragonda then came up to them and told Bloom and Flora to report to the school nurse. They both went in the school building to go to Ophelia's office. When they entered the nurse looked up at them from her book.

"Ah there you both are. May I have a look at the babies so I can see what they are supposed to eat." she began.

"Isn't that obvious." Bloom said

"Not here in the magical realms." Ophelia said as she scanned the babies while Bloom and Flora waited for an explanation. After the nurse had finished her examinations she went over to the phone and ordered something from a drug store.

"Would you please tell us what is going on?" Bloom asked.

"Well, These babies are like newborns and as such they need to be breastfed or they will die. There is something in our milk that is different from non magical beings. Without that our children die. So in a way we now have to fool around with nature and since the two of you somewhat volunteered to take care of them we are going to let you two feed them."

"Eh I 'm not really an expert in biology but there is something I do know: We have to have had a baby ourselves in order to have milk in our breasts." Bloom reasoned.

"You 're right." Flora supported Bloom as she started to wonder why Ophelia didn't seem to let go of the thought.

"Well girls as I said we have to fool around with nature. There is a product on the market that we need to inject to the two of you and you start to produce milk for only a little while. We are going to start off with a small dose so you will produce enough milk for 24 hours. If they haven't been picked up by the social services by then we can always give you girls another dose. I hope it will be delivered soon enough." Ophelia explained everything as the girls were not really looking forward to the idea of breastfeeding Icy and Darcy. Suddenly Libby appeared with a small bottle in her hands which she handed to Ophelia who thanked her. She then pulled out two needles and filled them with some of the content of the bottle. She then came over with the needles and injected each girl with the fluid. She then looked at her watch and said:

"In two hours you have to start feeding them and you have to do that every four hours."

Bloom looked at her own watch noticing that it was six o'clock which meant that she wouldn't sleep before midnight. Flora looked at Bloom with a serious face.

"Do you think we can pull it off to be the responsible babysitters?" Flora wondered

"With a little help from our friends all is possible." Bloom reassured her as she picked up Icy who had slept through the whole thing. Flora then picked up Darcy and laid her against her chest. They both walked out of the room back to their dorm room.

**Just outside Magix.**

Stormy had almost reached the city as someone suddenly lifted her from the ground.

"Finally we found you." she heard a familiar voice as she looked over shoulder to recognise Ms Griffin's face. She wanted to get out away from Ms Griffin but she held her in a tight grip.

"You are coming with me back to Alfea." Ms Griffin said as she held Stormy to her chest. As they were flying back to Alfea Stormy stopped resisting and let things take their own course. When they arrived at Alfea Ms Faragonda awaited them with a slight smile on her face. Stormy then looked at the two wondering what might happen to her now. A sage came out of the building and he took a look at her and then he whispered some words to both school heads before leaving. Ms Faragonda walked up to her and greeted her.

"Welcome here Stormy. We want to know what happened to Icy and Darcy?" Faragonda asked. Stormy told them everything she knew as far as she could remember.

"I don't know why but my memory seems to be failing in the past few hours." Stormy said as she was being brought to a room. When they reached the dorm she was supposed to go to she heard a baby cry and a sharp pain went through her heart. Ms Faragonda opened the door to reveal it as the Winx dorm.

"Girls we have found Stormy. She is slowly but surely turning into her six year old self." Faragonda announced. Stormy looked around afraid of what these girls might do to her.

"Ms Faragonda what was the sage doing when he was checking me out?" Stormy asked.

"He was checking if you had your memory just as Icy and Darcy have and according to him you are loosing your memories too. Everything you know now will be lost by tomorrow morning according to the sage. I 'm sorry honey." Faragonda answered her. Stormy couldn't believe it she was going to completely turn into a baby.

"Cheer up Stormy," Griffin told her "You 're not going to turn into a baby. You 'll remain a six year old." Stormy then started to cry and Stella immediately went over to her to comfort her. She picked up the little girl and held her to her shoulder. The teachers left the room where all the Winx looked at each other. Suddenly Blooms alarm went off reminding her it was time to feed Icy. Flora followed her example too and soon the both of them had their baby at their breast. They sat there encouraging the babies to eat for a while until Bloom looked up to Flora.

"This was just odd." she said to the nature fairy.

"What?" she asked

"For a moment the image of an adult Icy sucking my breast came to mind." Bloom answered.

"Are we hiding some sexual feelings here?"

"No not at all" Bloom laughed.

As soon as the babies had eaten enough they were washed, dressed and put down to bed. They both went out to see the others and to see how Stormy was doing.

"Hey there you are." Musa greeted them "How did it go?"

"Well it's quite an experience. I felt a bit ashamed and yet it felt pleasant too." Flora said.

"The important thing is they are fed and we get to do it all again in four hours." Bloom added "but where are Stella and Stormy"

"Stella took Stormy with her into her bedroom to fix her up with a T-shirt because that dress she was wearing was falling off her shoulders. I think that she is also trying to cheer Stormy up. It 's not every day you get to hear that you will revert to your six year old self. There was one thing she said that was odd. She said that Icy and Darcy were better off than her since they can do their entire life over where she has to start over from the age of six. When we wanted to know more she just shut down." Tecna answered. A few minutes later Stella came out of her room signalling to keep quite. She sat down next to Bloom and told everyone that Stormy had fallen asleep but not without making Stella promise to take good care of her when she would wake up again. The girls were all looking back on this day wondering about how it all started.


	3. The day after

**The day after.**

**Alfea.**

Bloom woke up after she heard Icy cry and went over to her cradle to see what's wrong.

"Hey Icy, what 's wrong with you honey? Oh, I smell what 's wrong with you. Let 's change your nappy." Bloom said as she got to it but the moment she took off the nappy she almost gagged "Oh man, what have I been feeding you?" Bloom groaned. As soon as she had changed Icy's nappy she incinerated the nappy on the balcony. It was a good thing that Flora's plants were spreading enough scents to cover the stench of the soiled nappy. Bloom looked at her watch noticing it was about four o'clock . She decided to wake Flora who was not to happy about the fact that she had to feed Darcy again this early in the morning but once she had Darcy in her arms again Flora's mood changed. Both girls smiled at each other as they were taking care of their babies' needs. When the babies were fed and refreshed Bloom decided to take a shower while Flora went back to bed to get an hour of sleep. After half an hour Bloom came back into her room washed and ready to start the day. She found Flora sitting on the bed with Icy and Darcy lying next to her.

"Why are they out of there cradle?" Bloom asked.

"They were both crying their lungs out a few minutes after you left for a shower. I decided to pick them both up and laid them next to each other and sang a lullaby to them to calm them down. Look at them now... they 're having fun together." Flora explained as the babies were gurgling. Bloom sat down next to them and looked at the babies for a while and then she looked up at Flora.

"You know, I want to have babies some day as cute as they are. I just can't keep my eyes off of them for a minute. I don't know how you feel for the moment but that 's how I feel about it." Bloom said longing for the day she would have her own child.

"I do too, Bloom. I hope that they will end up with a loving family so they grow up as nicer girls, if that is even possible."

"Maybe they will, maybe they grow up to be the witches they were until yesterday. There is no telling what might happen to them now. We 'll know in fifteen years how they grew up."

"You 're right. We can only hope for the best, especially for them ." Flora wished as she started to gather her things to take a shower "Would you mind looking after Darcy while I 'm in the shower?"

"No not at all Flora, it seems like they both have fallen asleep on your bed." Bloom assured her. As soon as Flora had left the room Darcy woke up again and started to cry but Bloom started to sing a lullaby too and soon both babies were asleep again.

**Two hours later.**

Stormy woke up looking around her wondering where she was. The last thing she could remember was being on the run for someone. Stormy took of her sheets and decided to get out of bed when she saw a beautiful young woman sleeping at her desk. She didn't know who this was but maybe she had found her and brought her here. For a while Stormy tried to find an explanation to how she got here and who this woman was. She could only remember that she and her friends Icy and Darcy had broken out of the orphanage where they had been staying until yesterday. She looked at her clothes and she noticed that she was wearing a T-shirt that was way to large for her. She figured that the woman had given her the T-shirt to wear. Suddenly the woman woke up and looked around for a while.

"Stormy?" Stella asked as she looked at the empty bed. She looked around the room to find Stormy behind her.

"There you are for a moment I thought I had lost you." Stella said as she lifted the little girl from the floor and put her on her lap "How are we feeling today?"

"Good. Who are you?" Stormy asked Stella who was surprised at first but then she reminded herself that Stormy didn't know any more who she was.

"Well I am Stella of Solaria. You were brought to me by some people who had found you yesterday all alone." Stella explained to Stormy not telling the whole truth. Maybe some day someone had to but now this would be to much for this child.

"Are you going to send me back to the orphanage?" Stormy asked shivering with fear what made Stella a bit suspicious.

"Are you cold?" Stella asked

"No, I 'm afraid of what they might do to me when I get back."Stormy said as she was looking for a place to hide. Stella embraced her while she told Stormy she was not going to let anything happen to her. Somehow Stormy's last remark to the group before she had fallen asleep came to mind again. 'Icy and Darcy are better of than I since they get to do their entire all over where I have to start at the age of six.' Stella was starting to wonder what was so significant about this age.

"Stormy what had happened before you got here?" Stella asked the girl on her lap.

"We ran away from the orphanage because they were always punishing us for every little thing we do. If Icy had by accident frozen her milk again she had to take hot showers, if Darcy had by accident used her powers she got locked up in a dark room in the cellar and if I had been playing in the storm they would spank me. Every time we did something good they ignored us whereas others were rewarded. They never liked us there so we ran." Stormy explained making Stella look at her with different eyes. No wonder these girls grew up to be such evil witches, their childhood was already a trauma on itself. Now she started to feel pity for Stormy that she had only returned to her six year old self and not to a baby.

"You know what Stormy, the two of us are going to do some shopping. How about that?"

"Why?"

"Because you need new clothes." Stella stated the obvious while she started to get her shower gear "But first we are going to take a shower." They both left the room and went to the bathroom where Stormy took of her T-shirt to get ready for a shower. It was then that Stella noticed some scars on her back.

"Stormy where did you get these?" she asked

"At the orphanage, one day the director of the place belted me. She only stopped when I told her I wouldn't play in the stormy weather again, ever. But I love the rain and the thunderstorms." Stormy answered. Stella then joined her in the shower and started to wash Stormy and herself. After the shower Stella took what remained of Stormy's dress and remade it into a fitting dress. Once Stormy and Stella were dressed they left the room to join the others. Stormy saw Bloom and Flora with a baby in their arms.

"Who are they?" she asked Stella.

"That are Flora and Bloom. They are taking care of Icy and Darcy who had an unfortunate accident yesterday. They were sprayed with a potion that made them babies again and there is no way back." Stella told Stormy who couldn't believe that her best friends had become babies again. She felt that this nice woman wasn't telling her everything but maybe some day she might find out what it is. After Stormy had met Layla, Tecna and Musa they all went out for breakfast. As soon as they had entered the nearly empty dining hall they found Ms Faragonda at the Winx's table. They sat down next to her and Faragonda offered them some tea. As soon as they started eating Faragonda had to tell them something.

"Girls, this morning the social services had called me with the request if you girls would like to take care of the children a little while longer until they had found a suitable family or orphanage where they could stay." Faragonda surprised everyone. Before anyone could say a thing a panicking Stormy was running for the exit. Stella immediately went after her and caught her in the hallway.

"Stormy I 'm not going to send you back to the orphanage you ran from. If necessary I will ask my parents if they want to adopt you." Stella tried to calm Stormy down as she took her back to the breakfast table. Faragonda wondered what this was all about so she asked Stella for an explanation. As soon as Stella had explained what had happened in the past Faragonda started to realise that she had better not mentioned an orphanage. Bloom and Flora weren't to thrilled of handing Icy or Darcy over to an orphanage at that point but if a place to keep them was found they had to anyway. For now they were safe with them but Bloom, Flora and Stella were still too young to take the responsibility of raising children.

"Do we have to stay here, Ms Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Actually once Ophelia has explained to you how you can use the drug that makes you produce milk I suppose you can all go home and see your parents and next of kin again." Faragonda told them as she cleaned her glasses. Once she had put them on again she saw a very excited Stormy talking to Stella.

**Gardenia.**

When Bloom came home Mike and Vanessa had prepared a welcome for their daughter and baby Icy. Vanessa couldn't believe that the little thing in Blooms arms had been the scorch off Magix at some point. Icy had fallen asleep in Bloom's arms so she decided to put her down in her cradle. When they all had left the room where Icy was sleeping Vanessa asked Bloom to join her in the kitchen.

"You know Bloom seeing you with a baby in your arms suddenly made me realise how much you have grown up. For a moment I felt like a grandmother, and I start to feel old at the thought. Would you please do me a favour and wait to have children?" Vanessa asked.

"Mum, I don't plan to have children any time soon. I only take care of Icy for as long as it is necessary. Which reminds me," Bloom said as she looked at the clock "I have to inject myself. Otherwise Icy will have nothing to eat." Bloom then pulled out a small bottle and a needle making Vanessa wonder what was going on. As soon as Bloom had injected herself with the drug Vanessa asked for an explanation. Bloom told her mother that magical beings need to be breastfed and since Icy is not reborn naturally she had to fill the place of a mother. Vanessa was a bit surprised by the information since she had raised Bloom with bottles herself.

"Mum, I was already three months old when dad found me. Icy is actually a newborn baby." Bloom explained further. "There is something in the milk we produce that is not in the milk of non magical beings. If we don't breastfeed Icy she dies because of the lack of that particular substance."

"So you have to breastfeed her until she can be placed with a family or moved to an orphanage." Vanessa beamed "You really are a little mum already. When is it time to feed Icy? I want to see this"

"I have to feed her at six mum but now I have some shopping to do." Bloom said as she was getting ready.

"Why do you have to go shopping?" Vanessa wondered since Bloom had brought enough baby stuff with her to take care of Icy.

"My bras don't fit right any more." Bloom said closing the door making Vanessa's mouth fall open. Mike who had heard the whole conversation between his wife and daughter started to laugh.

"Well, you should see your face now." he stated.

"Sorry, but it 's been one surprise after another today." Vanessa said as she went back to the kitchen. She looked at the clock noticing it was four thirty so she hoped that Bloom would be back before Icy woke up.

**Linphea.**

Flora was a bit surprised by her parents when she came home. There were all kinds of decorations around the house to welcome her and Darcy home. Flora's mother and sister were very excited about baby Darcy and wondered how this baby could have grown into an evil witch. They wanted to know what was going to happen with Darcy once the social services would find a permanent home for her. Flora said that she would see to it that Darcy would end up in a family that would take good care of her.

"You know Flora," her mother said "You really look good with that baby in your arms."

"You think so?" Flora wondered what her mother was getting at.

"Yes, when I hear you talking about your experiences with her up until now I 'd have to say you really love being a mother to her."

"But mum, I 'm only at it for 24 hours. I might change my mind in a few days about all this. It 's not like I want to do this before I have really enjoyed the best years of my life."

"Hey I 'm just saying that if you would at some point want to adopt her that we would support your decision."

"Mum, I 'm only 18 so I wouldn't be able to adopt her at all." Flora informed her mother about the legal problems involved.

"We know a little about the legal side of an adoption but we also know someone within the social services who told us that finding an orphanage is out of the question since none of them wants the witches under their roof. There was one that would have taken them in but they were closed down three years ago after a complaint about physical abuse of the children and after a thorough investigation it turned out that all the children there at one point or another were beaten, spanked, gagged or even belted. As for finding a family for them there is a very short list of people interested in adopting former evil witches. There is only one name up until now on that list and they are never going to get them since they are marked as possible child molesters."

"So you are going to try to convince me to adopt Darcy." Flora laughed "Then why don't you adopt her."

"We already have you and your sister and the agent was very clear about that. He did say that you might be able to adopt them since you are young and childless." Her mother told her.

"Okay, lets say that I would adopt her. Who would look after her while I 'm at school for my grandmaster degree? Who will take care of her when I want to go out? Where are am I going to put her? How..."

"That is thinking like a mother." Flora's mother stated making her case clear to Flora "you are already in it so deep that you have not seen it yourself that you really want to raise her yourself. I don't know how your other friends think about their child but I know how you think and maybe it hasn't crossed your mind directly. Somewhere in the back of your mind the idea has already formed. I know that one day you 'll decide to adopt her." Flora looked at her mother and knew she was right. The thought of adopting Darcy had crossed her mind but she wanted to think it over before she took such a big decision.

**Solaria.**

When Stella came home with Stormy the little girl was overwhelmed by the thought of living in a palace. She never thought to meet a princess let alone live with one for a while.

"Well what do you think?" Stella asked her.

"This is great." Stormy said excited.

"Don't get too used to it."

"I know, if the social services find a home for me I have to go with them." Stormy moaned "why don't you adopt me?"

"Because in a way I 'm not really mature enough to raise you and some people think I 'm still a child myself. That 's the reason why I can't adopt you even if I really wanted it to." Stella answered.

"And for some people you will always be a child." The king said as he greeted his daughter and Stormy. "Hello my child and this must be little Stormy. I 've heard a lot about you and maybe you can help me. I heard you like thunderstorms and I am afraid of them. Would you tell me what your secret is for not being afraid." Stormy looked up at the big man wondering how such a man could be frightened by a thunderstorm. She started to laugh and told the man that there was nothing to be afraid off. They went to Stella's room where a bed had been added so Stormy would be near Stella when there was something wrong during the night. Stormy unpacked her things and Stella made some space in her closet so Stormy could put her stuff in. As soon as they were finished unpacking Stella and Stormy went to the garden where her father had set up a barbecue. They all enjoyed the little graduation party and the king also congratulated Stella for starting grandmaster classes next year. Stormy was getting tired so Stella took her to their room and tucked her in.

"Stella, I love you." Stormy said as Stella kissed her goodnight. When Stella had returned to her father he looked at her wondering what was on her mind. Soon she told him about Stormy and her fear for orphanages.

"The orphanages in this realm are controlled by the social services. The one she came from was actually unknown with the services until three years ago when they became aware of it. This orphanage is now out of business and I have told Stormy about it so she doesn't need to worry any more but she is still stuck in that nightmare. I hope that she will end up with a nice family so she can become a good witch."

"I overheard your conversation with Stormy when you arrived. Personally I think you have got what it takes to raise a child. Maybe you don't see it that way now since you are still young and you want to have some fun and quality time to spend with Brandon. I would do the same but you can't deny that the little witch somehow touched your heart."

"Yes she did. It 's just that it is such a big decision to make and I want to be sure that everyone would be okay with it."

"Don't worry, I know you... you will do what your heart tells you to, when it tells you to."

"I 'll think about it dad." Stella said as she left the garden thinking about what her father had said. He was somewhat right about her, Stormy had conquered a little space in her heart over night. She couldn't believe how she hated Stormy a few weeks ago where she now started to love her younger version. Maybe she should try to adopt Stormy since she did promise she would take care of her. Stella silently entered her room and got ready for bed, before she went to bed she checked if Stormy was sound asleep. The little girl's face was peaceful so Stella went to bed with a smile on her face. Adopting Stormy seemed to be the best thing she could do for Stormy and maybe she could turn the storm witch into a goodhearted witch.


	4. Thinking it over

**Thinking it over.**

**Solaria.**

Stella was sleeping soundly while Stormy was having a nightmare. She twisted and turned around in the bed until the climax of her nightmare neared.

"AAAAAHHH, Stop hitting me, stop hurting me, ..." Stormy yelled as she woke up crying. Stella had woken up too and walked over to Stormy telling her it was all right

"It was just a nightmare. I 'm here for you." Stella tried to calm Stormy down while she held her in her arms.

"I will be a good girl. I will do anything you want but please don't send me back." Stormy pleaded with Stella who caressed Stormy over her back.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you end up somewhere safe." Stella promised her. Stormy then calmed down and after half an hour she fell asleep again. Stella looked at her alarm to see it was only two at night. She went back to bed hoping that Stormy would sleep until morning. A few hours later Stella walking up to hear that Stormy was having another nightmare. She heard her whimper as she seemingly tried to fight of someone. Stella went over to her but just before she reached the bed Stormy woke up screaming.

"It 's all right Stormy I 'm here for you." she sad to the girl who looked at her in fear but the moment she recognised Stella she calmed down and fell into her arms crying. Stella wondered what had happened to the little witch when she lived her first twenty one years. She decided to take Stormy to her bed and laid her down next to her. Soon they had both fallen asleep again. When Stella woke up again in the morning she felt Stormy struggling with another nightmare. She put her arms around her and the girl calmed down as she felt Stella's protective arms around her. Stella looked at the sleeping beauty in her arms and smiled. She could always do this if she really wanted it.

"Wow, am I thinking about adopting her?" she whispered to herself. For a moment she had but what about school, how would her parents feel about it and what about Brandon? She had to sort this all out. She felt Stormy's warm body in her arms and listened to her breathing for a long time until Stormy woke up.

"Did you sleep well for the last part of the night?" Stella asked Stormy who just nodded.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Stormy apologised.

"No you didn't I was already awake when you woke up." Stella reassured her as she slowly sat up. Stormy stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked her.

"I have to go." Stormy answered as she closed the door behind her. Stella smiled as she picked out some clothes for Stormy. As soon as the girl had returned Stella went to the bathroom herself and she took Stormy with her. Half an hour later they were both sitting in front of Stella's vanity where Stella was doing Stormy's hair.

"Will I be allowed to grow long hair like you?" Stormy asked her while Stella finished combing her hair.

"If it is up to me you may but other people will think differently about it. It just depends to who is taking care of you." Stella answered her question.

"So if you would adopt me I can let my hair grow." Stormy tried to convince Stella to adopt her.

"If I would adopt you you may let your hair grow." Stella warmed up even more to the idea of adopting her. They both left the room for breakfast and as soon as they had finished breakfast Stella took Stormy to the garden. Stormy was playing with some of Stella's old toys while Stella was watching her play when Stella's mother walked up to them. She sat down next to Stella who wondered what her mother was doing here at the palace.

"Hello mum, what brings you here?" Stella asked her mother.

"Well when your father told me that you brought a child with you to take care off until the social services would have found a permanent home for her I had to come over and see it for myself." Her mother told her.

"I know it sounds so unlike me but she needed help and I wanted to help her. She still remembered who she was at the time she was brought to me but now she is just a little frightened girl." Stella said to her mother while she looked at Stormy who was building a sandcastle.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked

"That girl is Stormy, one of the Trix. They all had an accident with a potion and Stormy is the one who is off the worst. The others turned into babies so they can do their life over from the beginning whereas she has to start over from the age of six when she just escaped hell. She is severely traumatised and I have a feeling that only someone who would really wants to take good care of her will be able to make her grow up to be a, I am just guessing, better person than she used to be." Stella told her mother.

"Why do I have the feeling you are talking about yourself as the person to raise her?"

"Because I promised her that I would take good care of her. The only way I can be sure that she is taken care of n the best way is by adopting her myself. Dad thinks it would be a good idea but there are so many things that I have to take in consideration before I make a final decision. Would you support me if I apply for an adoption?" Stella answered making her mother look at her with a surprised face.

"Even after all these three girls have done to you and your friends you would want to adopt Stormy? You have a bigger heart than I have. I can only say then that you should do it if you really want to do that." Her mother admired her.

"Thanks mum, I really can use your support on this. Would you mind watching her for half an hour so I can make some phone calls to a few people I have to talk to before I make my final decision." Stella asked her mother who agreed to and after Stella had introduced Stormy to her mother she went to her study to make some important calls. She first called Ms Faragonda because she had to drop out of the grandmaster classes if she was going to adopt Stormy.

"This is Faragonda speaking," she heard on the other end of the line.

"Hello it 's me Stella, there is something I have to tell you. I might drop out of the grandmaster classes since I am in the middle of deciding whether I should adopt Stormy or not." she told the Alfea school director.

"Are you considering to adopt Stormy yourself?" Faragonda asked

"Yes I am, nothing has been decided yet but when I have made the final decision I have to drop out so I can take care of her." Stella answered.

"You know," Faragonda began "I would regret it if you wouldn't take the courses since you and your friends are one of the few who are able to actually pass it. I even recommend that you take Stormy along when you start these courses. You can bring her to school here in Magix and then go to classes yourself. There is no problem for us since you and all who have entered the grandmaster courses will be separated from the rest. You will even be in another part of our school while you are taking these courses. You don't have to drop out because you are going to adopt Stormy, although I considered you to be the last one to adopt a child. Bloom and Flora are more likely to make such a big decision. What made you consider this option?"

"A very traumatised girl." Stella answered the question. She said goodbye to Ms Faragonda and hung up. Now the only one she wanted to tell about her plan was Brandon. She had send him a text message asking him to come to her. He had replied that he would be there at eight in the evening. She went back to the garden where she found her mother and Stormy playing in the sand together.

"It seems like the two of you are having a lot of fun." Stella said as she looked at a pretty dirty Stormy. Stella's mother looked at her daughter when a big smile.

"She is quite a bundle of energy, Stella." Her mother said.

"I know, I sometimes wonder when her batteries run flat too." Stella joked making Stormy laugh. Stormy looked up at the sky where thunderclouds were appearing.

"May I walk in the thunderstorm." Stormy asked.

"That 's very dangerous you know." Stella's mother told her.

"Actually mum, thunderstorms are good for her so we will both take a walk in it. Is that all right?" Stella asked Stormy who nodded and soon the two of them were walking through the thunderstorm. When a lightening hit Stormy Stella saw how the girl enjoyed the high voltage running through her body. After an hour the storm was over but Stormy seemed to be filled with energy again and tried to create a mini twister to show Stella why she wanted to walk in the thunderstorm. Only right after a storm she was able to do that for a few days but she hoped that as she got older she would be able to always do something like that. Stella thanked the heavens that she was still young and unable to use her full power yet.

**Gardenia.**

After Bloom had fed Icy at noon she put the little girl against her chest as she was walking around with her trying to make her burp. As soon as she heard Icy burp she laid her down in her cradle so she could have some lunch.

"You know Bloom," Vanessa started to talk to Bloom "I have been watching you with Icy and I have to say the two of you belong together. You treat her as if she is your own daughter and not as a temporary assignment. If you would decide to adopt her I will help you raise her as long as you go to school. Your dad and I have discussed this last night while you were giving Icy a bath. I really think that Icy would grow up to be a better person under your influence."

"I am glad you think that way about it too mum," Bloom told her mother "I have been talking to Sky and Ms Faragonda about the possibility of adopting Icy and they both support me on the decision. I was going to tell you tonight about it but since you brought it up I 'm telling you now."

"So that's why you were calling with your inter realm cellphone." Vanessa started to understand.

"Yes, Sky was a bit reluctant to the idea at first but as he heard my reasons why he thought it would be a good idea too. I also made an appointment with the social services in Magix about the possible adoption of Icy."

"Well you have it already planned and when will the adoption become final?"

"As soon as they agree and I have signed the papers, when that will actually be I don't know."

"Do you think the other girls will understand your decision."

"Well I had a phone call this morning from Flora who still was undecided about adopting Darcy or not. When I told her that I had already decided to adopt Icy she cheered. I think she is going to adopt Darcy as well."

"And what about Stormy?"

"I 'm not sure but if anyone wouldn't adopt a child it would be Stella since she hates to take such a responsibility at our age. She would surprise me if she would tell me that she is going to adopt Stormy." Bloom told her mother. They both cleaned the table and after that they went to the living room to watch Icy sleep.

**Linphea.**

Flora was walking around with Helia and Darcy talking about the future. Helia loved the idea of adopting Darcy but couldn't really wrap his mind around it why she took so long to decide. Darcy was such a cute baby and with Flora's guidance she could grow up to be a better woman.

"When we have children of our own she will be their big sister and protect them from all kinds of danger." Helia dreamed as he looked at the baby.

"But until that day it is our job to make her feel safe and take care of her." Flora stated the obvious as she kissed her boyfriend.

"When did you have an appointment with the social services again?" Helia asked.

"I believe it was tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Why?"

"I was thinking of joining you but since it is that early in the morning I can't. I have to escort a dangerous convict to the omega sector."

"Let 's hope he stays there for ever." Flora told him.

The two of them decided to go back home to feed Darcy again.


	5. Adopting the Trix?

**Adopting the Trix?**

**Magix.**

Bloom walked in to the building where the social services had an office. When she entered the waiting room she found Flora there waiting.

"Flora, nice to see you. Have you decided to adopt Darcy?" Bloom greeted her friend.

"Last night, Helia and I have talked it over and he actually believes that under my guidance Darcy might become a better person than she has been as long as we have known her. What do you think?" Flora asked.

"Honestly, I think you are the right person to influence Darcy to become a better person. I hope that I will do the same with Icy." Bloom answered Flora's question.

"When do you have an appointment with the services?" Flora asked.

"At nine o'clock, why?" Bloom said.

"So do I. That explains why we are here together. Do you think someone will adopt Stormy?"

"I don't know Flora, I am hoping that Stormy can touch Stella's heart in a way to make her decide to adopt her. Since it is Stella we are talking about this would be a miracle."

"I have to agree on that, Stella thinks herself to be so irresponsible that she can't handle it. If she really put her mind to it she would be able to adopt Stormy. As you said it would be a miracle." Flora agreed with Bloom

"And yet miracles do happen." They both heard a very familiar voice making them look up to see a smiling Stella at the entrance of the waiting room.

"Stella, you 're here too. If you 're here to adopt Stormy I really start to believe in miracles." Bloom cheered as she hugged her friend. Flora also congratulated her with the decision.

"What made you decide to adopt Stormy?" Flora asked.

"When she was still somewhat her own self I promised I would take good care of her. In the last week I did the best I could with her and noticed it wasn't that hard to pick up the burden of raising a six year old girl. Even though I was still not convinced about adopting her I found it hard to think about giving her to someone I don't know. What really made me decide to adopt her was the fact that she was having violent nightmares. The night before last night they were so bad that she woke up screaming. Once she was awake and reassured that she wasn't at the orphanage she had run from she calmed down pleading me to not send her back. She would do about anything to make sure she could stay with me. When I told Brandon last night about my decision to adopt Stormy he looked at me as if I had lost my marbles. Once he had dealt with the initial shock he wanted to know why I wanted to adopt her. I told him that Stormy somehow had grown on me and that she was a very traumatised girl that should grow up in a more familiar surrounding. He asked if I really wanted to do this and when I told him that this was something I felt I had to do he hugged me and told me that I should do it then. Soon we both were talking about marriage and having children of our own. We both told Stormy the good news and that little girl just jumped in our arms. So now I 'm here to adopt the little storm witch." Stella told her friends her story.

"It is amazing how the three witches that once tried to destroy us have found a way to our heart." Flora said with a big smile on her face.

"I never thought I would decide to adopt Icy. She was always after the Dragon fire. Now that she has turned into a baby I just can't help myself than to feel sorry for her. Mum said that my maternal instincts have kicked in and that they are more and more having an influence on the decisions I make. She calls me a little mother already." Bloom confessed to her friends.

"Mum already knew from the day I brought Darcy home with me that I would at some point adopt her. My maternal instincts had kicked in the moment I first held Darcy in my arms. I felt like I had to protect Darcy from whatever dangers that are out there. So here I am one week later completely sure about making the biggest decision in my life." Flora told them.

"And I am glad that the three of you made the decision by yourselves." they heard someone say at the door. They looked to the door to see Ms Faragonda smiling at them.

"Ms F. What brings you here?" Stella asked.

"Well, first of all I hope that I can convince you despite the fact that the three of you are going to adopt a child you would still finish the grandmaster courses. The staff and I have decided that during classes the children will be taken care of by whoever has some time to look after them. Ophelia will be taking care off them most of the time. I know that in the first month of the year Flora and Bloom will have to start classes a bit later and leave a bit early but Darcy and Icy need to be fed at the right time. As soon they are old enough for bottle milk they can go to class in time and take the full course. The other reason I 'm here is that I am going to apply to be their guardian until you girls are of age. According to the law your still minors so you need one." Faragonda explained her presence.

"Well, hearing such good news makes me want to start courses next year." Bloom wondered as she looked at the others.

"Stormy is already six so she needs to go to school. I don't want her to fall behind on her age so that would require some organisation. She has to be at school around eight thirty and then I have to teleport back to campus." Stella said.

"You are allowed to do that for the duration of the courses." Faragonda told her.

"I can't leave Darcy alone for so long." Flora said.

"Actually Flora, they wouldn't know if we were in classes all the time since they still sleep a lot and we can see them during breaks." Bloom assured Flora. At that moment a man walked in and asked them to follow him. As soon as they were seated into the office of the man he started to talk:

"My name is Apollo, I am a bit surprised that the three of you want to adopt the Trix but on the other hand I 'm happy that finally we have someone who volunteers to take care of them. I only had one couple who was interested in them but as soon as we ran a background check on them they were red flagged. Their names have been mentioned in some cases of child molestation but no one was able to prove they were involved. We do have a little problem. Since you are all still minors it is legally not possible for you to adopt them unless a guardian is appointed to them. We have very good candidates to fill that role. You know them all, Ms Faragonda headmistress of Alfea, Ms Griffin headmistress of Cloud Tower and Ms Griselda teacher at Alfea. After careful consideration we have looked into your background and decided that you will be kept on probation until the end of the month before the final decision about letting the three of you adopt them will be made. We feel confident that you girls have what it takes to raise them and since there is no one else interested in adopting them and no orphanage wants them around the three of you have a great chance of adopting them. Now we appointed Ms Griffin to be Darcy's guardian, Ms Griselda as Stormy's guardian and Ms Faragonda as Icy's guardian. We also need your parents to sign the adoption papers to legalise the adoption. In Ms Bloom's case we have to make an exception since her natural parents are dead and the adopting parents are non magical beings it was decided by a judge that Ms Faragonda may sign the documents on behalf of her parents. There will be people of the service coming over during the next month to see how well you take care of these children and to ask how you will take care of them during the time you spent at school or at work. If you have a good idea about how to do that they will make it easier on the final decision. If you don't have the right idea they will recommend that you should come up with a better plan so the adoption may still go ahead. Are there any questions?"

"Only one, why are we the only ones who would want to raise them?" Bloom asked.

"Well, it is the Trix we are talking about and a lot of people rather see them suffer than give them a second chance. I believe that if they could be raised in a more loving environment they might turn out differently. They may still grow up to be evil witches but who knows what influence you will have on their lives." He answered.

"So we, who had to deal with them the most are actually giving the people of Magix the right example."Stella said.

"The three of you are really setting an example for the people of Magix. Especially you Bloom, you take in the witch that has tried to kill you on numerous occasions and yet you want to raise her again. Everyone should admire you for that." Apollo told them. After they had to fill out some paperwork they were allowed to go home again.

"About time we could leave this place. I need to get home to feed Darcy in time." Flora said as she opened a portal to Linphea and hurried home.

"I see you in a few days, Stella." Bloom said as she teleported home. Ms Faragonda and Stella were now standing there all by themselves.

"You know Stella I think you will be a good mother to Stormy." Faragonda told her "It took a lot of courage to admit you love Stormy but more over you see her through different eyes than other people do. I hope to welcome you at Alfea again at the start of the academic year."

"You can count on me because I think I can do this. I want a grandmaster degree and raise Stormy the best way I possibly can. Right now I want to tell Stormy the good news that we are now on the list to adopt her. She will be very happy to know that I am going through with it." Stella said to Ms Faragonda and then they both said goodbye to each other and went home.

**Solaria.**

When Stella came home Stormy ran up to her asking her if she was allowed to adopt her. Stella told her everything that the servant of the social services had said. For a moment Stormy doubted if she would ever be adopted by Stella. Stella told her she would do her best to make sure she was allowed to adopt Stormy.

"So if you are allowed to adopt me I will become your daughter, in a way." Stormy wondered.

"Yes you will, but without the title." Stella said to the six year old

"What title?" Stormy asked.

"I mean you will never be a princess." Stella told her "You 're born a princess, you don't become one."

"Oh, I didn't know that" Stormy said disappointed.

"I know you 'll be a bit disappointed but don't worry I will treat you like a princess." Stella promised the little witch. Stormy cheered up with that thought and hugged Stella. The two of them went to find Stella's father so Stella would be able to tell her father that he would have to sign the adoption papers too.

"Well if it isn't my lovely daughter Stella," the king greeted his daughter "Do you want to speak to me?"

"Yes, do you have time now or do you have some meeting to go to?" Stella asked knowing what a busy schedule her father regularly had.

"Actually I do have time, I cleared up most of the afternoon to spend with my daughter and her daughter to be." He teased making Stella blush.

"Well dad it's about the adoption, you and mum will have to sign the adoption papers. I think they just want to make sure that you two agree with the fact that I adopt Stormy."

"It also means that we take responsibility for the mistakes you make or the things that Stormy does under your care until you are of age." the king explained.

"So, if Stormy would accidentally would break something you 'll get the bill and not me?" Stella asked.

"I 'm afraid so, but we will take it out of your allowance." the king told Stella.

"And so I will learn how to keep a budget." Stella reasoned "When I 'm finally of age I will be able to rule the realm too, I hope."

"You don't have to ascend when you 're 21. If you don't feel ready at the time I will stay on the throne until you are ready but I hope that when you turn 21 you will spend more time with me so I can teach you the ropes of ruling the realm."

"I 'll pick you up on that offer." Stella said as she picked up Stormy and went outside. The king followed them to spend the afternoon with them.

**Linphea.**

"So you finally filled out the paperwork." Flora's mother stated.

"Yes, I did. In one month from now I will be allowed, or not, to adopt Darcy. I will have to take good care of her and come up with a plan to make sure that she is being taken care of when I 'm in school or later on when I 'm working. If they agree that it is a good plan I may adopt Darcy." Flora explained.

"That sounds great. Can we help?" Her father joined the conversation.

"You 'll have to sign the adoption papers too" Flora told her parents.

"We already know. We informed ourselves when we were thinking about adopting Darcy." Flora's mother said.

Flora's sister looked at Darcy with a smile on her face.

"Then I will become her aunt, right?" she asked Flora who then lifted Darcy from her cradle since she started to cry.

"Yes, you 'll be her aunt." Flora agreed with her sister "Would you help me change her nappy."

"I don't know I can smell it from here" Miyele said as she followed Flora from a distance.

"Oh, it isn't that bad yet." Flora told her while she was removing the nappy "Wow, Darcy what is wrong with you? This smells even worse than last time."

"I told you I could smell it from here," Miyele said standing two metres away from Flora. Flora asked her to get their mother since she had a feeling there was something wrong with Darcy. When her mother joined her at the changing table she knew what was going on.

"This baby is a witch's baby and their digestive system differs a little from fairies. It may seem like there is something wrong but she is quite all right. I have to admit it does smell really bad and it will get worse for a while until her system has adapted to your milk. It 'll pass in a few weeks." She told her daughter as she helped her change Darcy's nappy.

"I feel silly now, but I thought there was something really wrong with her." Flora said making her mother smile.

"Welcome to the world of parenthood." she told Flora.

**Gardenia.**

When Bloom had come home her parents were all over her. They wanted to know what was said at the office and wanted to know when she could adopt Icy. Bloom told them everything that was told to her and informed them that Ms Faragonda was going to sign the adoption papers on behalf of them.

"I have to ask something else Bloom. What is wrong with Icy?" Vanessa asked.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked going to Icy's cradle finding her to be sound and well.

"Well, every time she has soiled her nappy it smells like horse droppings or worse." Vanessa said.

"Oh, you mean that. I was going to find out this afternoon." Bloom assured her parents.

"You think there is nothing wrong?" Vanessa asked Bloom.

"Well when I check her vitals there is nothing wrong so I 'm going to look for a reason to why her stool smells that bad." Bloom said as she sat down behind her laptop. She connected it to her cellphone.

"Why don't you connect to the internet through our broadband connection?" Mike asked.

"I need some answers from the medical library on the Realms wide web." Bloom told her father.

"I sometimes forget you and Icy aren't average humans." Mike realised his mistake.

"Well lets see. Smelly Stool and search." A few minutes later the computer coughed up some results Bloom read them all and then she found what she had looking for.

"Oh dear, Mum, dad, it may get worse with Icy. Since I am a fairy and she is a witch her body needs to adapt to my milk. Her digestive system differs a little from mine and yours." Bloom explained to her parents.

"When the weather permits it you change her outside." Mike said making Bloom and Vanessa laugh. A few moments later a very strong smell reached Bloom's nose making her turn towards the cradle. She walked over to look at Icy's nappy but it was still clean.

"Falls alarm it was just gas." Bloom said as she heard Icy fart again. Vanessa and Mike went out the room since the smell was to much for them while Bloom started looking on her computer for something to lessen the smell. She found what she had been looking for. Right at the moment that she wanted to leave the room Icy started to cry and Bloom immediately smelled why.

"I think I 'm going to change you outside. This is more than mum and dad can take. I even feel like gagging right now" Bloom said as she picked up Icy.


	6. Call me mum!

**Call me mum.**

**Magix.**

A month had passed since the Winx had applied for adopting the Trix. Now they were summoned to the office of the social services to finalise the adoption. The agency had decided it was in the best interest of the Trix that they were adopted as fast as possible instead of going through the long procedure. The girls were happy to know that they would soon be the mothers of the three witches that used to mess up their life. Bloom and Flora had brought their boyfriends and baby with them. Stella only brought Stormy along since Brandon had to work that day.

"It 's a pity that Brandon isn't here today." Sky told the group.

"Well he has tried to get the day off today or trade his shift with anyone else but since he was the best man qualified to transport the prisoner he had caught three weeks ago. The guy is going to the Omega dimension. Talking about a really bad dude." Stella told them.

"You can say that again, I was with him when he caught the villain." Helia replied.

"Was he that dangerous?" Flora asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Tecna and Musa we wouldn't be here to talk about it." Helia answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Flora wanted to know.

"I don't want you to worry about me too much. Besides if it would have been really too dangerous we would have called you anyway. The Winx are still the best backup team you have against a nearly invincible scoundrel." Helia assured Flora.

"So we are feared amongst the criminals" Stella smiled looking at Bloom who was holding Icy in her arms.

"Bloom, is everything all right with Icy." Stormy asked her as she looked at her former friend. She still couldn't believe that this baby was as old as she was several weeks ago.

"Everything is fine with her." Bloom answered as she looked into Stormy's blue eyes. The storm witch then walked over to Stella and climbed on Stella's lap where she sat down looking at everyone. After a few minutes Ms Griffin walked in accompanied by Ms Faragonda talking about the new school year. They greeted the girls and sat down next to them.

"How are the children doing?" Ms Griffin asked them.

"Stormy is doing all right, she is even picking up controlling storms" Stella told her.

"Icy is doing fine." Bloom answered.

"Darcy is fine too." Flora added making Ms Griffin look at Stormy.

"Aren't you a little young to be able to control storms?" Griffin asked the little witch.

"Last week I conjured up a storm and made it disappear again." she said afraid of Ms Griffin.

"It was her first time. She could conjure up small twisters but a storm is something else." Stella told the headmistress of Cloud Tower.

"It certainly is. Especially at her age, she will be a very powerful witch when she grows up." Griffin stated the obvious since they all knew how powerful Stormy used to be before the accident. After a while Griselda walked in greeting everyone and sat down at one of the remaining seats. Soon they were all talking about the upcoming adoption of the Trix. After a little while the adoption agent walked in to get Stormy. The girl looked at Stella who just nodded and then walked into the office of the man.

"Hello young lady, thanks to you we were able to find other people who had been abused or tortured in the orphanage you ran from. On the other hand, you haven't been a good girl either so before I give the green light on the adoption I want to hear from you that you won't do the things you did at the orphanage." The man warned Stormy.

"I will do anything to stay with princess Stella. She has been nice to me. I want to stay with her." Stormy told the man.

"If you don't we will send you to an orphanage anyway. Do you promise not to do anything bad as long as you live with Stella?" the man asked.

"I promise that I won't do anything bad as long as Stella is my mother." Stormy promised.

"Well then let's call in your future mother." the man said as he walked to the door where he called in Stella and her parents. As soon as they were seated the agent showed them the adoption papers and explained all the legal issues.

"Under normal circumstances you would have to go through a long procedure before you can adopt a child but since this is an extraordinary situation we have sped up the procedure. Ms Stella hereby you are officially declared the adopting mother of Stormy. Would you please sign here and here" the man pointed out on the papers where Stella put her signature. The king and queen of Solaria signed when it was their turn. Soon after he called in Griselda to tell her to look after Stormy's well being as long as Stella was not of age. Stella and Stormy walked out of the office and she told the good news to everyone. Then it was Flora's turn to go in to finalise the adoption of Darcy. Bloom was the last one to go into the office to sign for the adoption of Icy. When all the official business was out of the way they all went to a restaurant to celebrate the adoption of the Trix girls.

**Solaria.**

Later that evening Stella was putting Stormy, who was tired of the long day, to bed. As soon as she had tucked the girl in Stormy looked her in the eyes.

"Stella, what do I call you now? Mum or mother or just Stella?" she asked her.

"Well Stormy I haven't given it that much thought yet but if I get to choose I 'd rather hear you call me mum. Mother sounds so old and if you call me Stella all the time I would feel like a big sister, although that doesn't sound too bad either." Stella told Stormy.

"I will call you mum. It sounds better to me." Stormy yawned as she put her head down. Stella kissed her and then she walked out of the room. She turned around to take a last look at her peaceful face and then she closed the door. Stella decided to stay close to Stormy so she picked up a book and started to read. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," Stella absent minded said.

"Hello Stella, how are you feeling now that you 've adopted Stormy?" Her mother asked as she came in.

"At peace. In the past four weeks I have been worrying if I would be considered good enough to adopt Stormy. I took care of her in the best possible way I could but still I could have lost her. I keep thinking that I have rushed into this too fast but if I hadn't Stormy could have ended who knows where. Her life was already filled with pain, anger and sorrow. Now that she has been given a second chance at life I want to raise her the best way I could. I still may fail but I believe that she can be raised differently that she has been before. I don't want her to grow up as the witch she used to be. I will do everything to prevent that and I will need all the help I can get."

"Somehow I get the feeling that you really want to be her mother for the rest of your life. Am I right?"

"I promised that I would take good care of her and if she calls me mum in the process I would love it. Some day I may have children of my own and then she will be like a big sister to them. I hope she will turn out to be a great big sister. I never had a sister myself so I don't know what it is like to have one."

Later that night Stella heard Stormy yell in her sleep as she was tossing about in the bed. She walked into the girls room to ease her. She laid down next to Stormy and put her arms around the child who started to calm down. Stella wondered why just lying next to her and embracing her had such a calming effect on her. Since the bed was to small to support the two of them Stella decided to take Stormy with her to lay her down in her own bed. Soon the two of them were fast asleep dreaming beautiful dreams.

**Gardenia.**

Bloom woke up in the middle of the night after she had a nightmare about evil witches trying to take Icy from her. She sat down next to the cradle in which Icy was sleeping peacefully. Bloom looked at her watch and noticed it was soon time to feed Icy again but she decided to wait until Icy would open be awake so she could start to lengthen the time between feeding. She picked up the book she had bought about raising children. Even though it was written by some children's psychologist who never had any practical experience she found the book very informative. She also talked a lot with her mother about raising children. Bloom always thought that her mother had learned how to raise children but her mother told her that the best way to learn it is by taking it one step at the time. Bloom now knew that she would probably mess up from time to time but for now Icy was her priority. She was Icy's mother now, it was up to her to raise her as best as she could. Suddenly a soft cry made her look up and she noticed that Icy had woken up. Bloom first checked her nappy and changed it since Icy had wetted herself. After that she started to feed the baby in her arms. As she watched Icy feed herself she smiled and whispered to her that she would grow up to be a strong woman some day. Icy just looked up at her while she kept sucking at Bloom's breast. After a while she had eaten enough so Bloom laid her on her shoulder and started walking around with her until she had burped. Once Icy had burped they walked to the bathroom where Bloom filled Icy tub with water. As soon as Icy was in her bath she started splashing around. Bloom started to laugh as she washed the girl getting wet herself.

"You really love to tease me." Bloom told her "I hope you will never loose that."

Half an hour later Icy was asleep again in her cradle and Bloom returned to bed herself to get some more sleep. She had fallen asleep a few moments after she had laid herself down. Vanessa, who had watched her falling asleep through the crack in the door, smiled as she went downstairs to make some breakfast for Mike and herself. She was very proud of Bloom for being such a compassionate person. About an hour later she heard Icy wail so she decided to go up and get Icy so Bloom, who had been taking care of Icy by herself most of the time, would be able to sleep a little more. By the time she stepped into Bloom's room she saw that Bloom was already up to check on Icy.

"Bloom, honey let me take care of it." Vanessa told her.

"Mum, I can do this." Bloom yawned as she put Icy down on the nursing table.

"You 're very tired Bloom you should sleep for a few hours. Go to bed and that's an order young lady." Vanessa ordered her back to bed as she started to change Icy's nappy. Bloom saw at her mother's face she was serious about this so she went back to bed and fell asleep like a log. Vanessa took Icy with her and on her way down she met Mike coming up the stairs.

"What kept you?" Mike asked.

"Well, Bloom didn't want to go to bed to take some extra rest." Vanessa answered.

"She is taking this raising Icy seriously but she should ask for some help from time to time. She is too young to do this on her own."

"She is but we know that once she has put her mind on something she won't stop until she is too tired to. We have to teach her to take good care of herself too." Vanessa said as she looked down at Icy "And you will have to help her a little too."

**Linphea.**

Flora had just finished feeding Darcy and changed her nappy after she had soiled it. Miyele then walked in to see her adopted niece.

"Well Flora, can I hold her for a while?" she asked her older sister.

"Of course you can," Flora said as she handed the baby to her younger sister. Miyele sat on Flora's bed to make sure she could support the baby properly. Then she looked up at Flora who seemed to be very tired.

"Flora, have you rested enough lately?"

"Not really but I will try to later today when Darcy is sleeping."

"You better go to bed now." Flora's mother said as she entered Flora's room.

"No mum, Darcy needs me."

"Flora, you go to bed now. You haven't slept properly for weeks now and it starts to show." Her mother ordered.

"Okay, but wake me when Darcy needs to be fed." Flora caved in.

"I will, now get some sleep."

Flora then went to bed while her mother and sister left the room with Darcy.

"Sweet dreams, sis" Miyele wished Flora as she left the room. Flora fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Miyele, I think it would be better if we help Flora a little during the day. She has been taking care of Darcy all by herself since she brought her home. Most girls her age go out with their boyfriends and do stupid things. She is raising a child instead of that. It 's a good thing that Helia supports her or she would have been a wreck by now. I had your father to help me raise the both of you but then again we were older than she is when we had her."

"And a lot older when you had me" Miyele teased her mother.

"You little tease, hey Darcy, if your auntie Miyele teases you too much you may tease her too." Flora's mum said to the baby in her arms making Miyele laugh. The three of them went to the garden to enjoy the sunny morning.


	7. A year has nearly passed

**A year has nearly passed.**

**Alfea.**

The Winx girls were sitting together studying for their final exam while Stormy was doing her homework. Icy and Darcy were playing on a blanket on the ground. Suddenly Icy tried to stand up and after a few attempts she was standing straight up looking around. Darcy looked at her with a surprised face. Stormy looked up from her homework wondering how Icy was able to stand up. Bloom and Flora looked up from their books too and saw how Icy was taking her first step. Bloom's heart skipped a beat for a moment but when she saw that Stormy walked up to Icy to catch her in case she would fall. Icy just kept taking one step after another until she got to Bloom.

"Well done Icy." Bloom congratulated her as she picked her up " I can't believe that you are already able to walk. Most babies I know start walking somewhere around their first birthday but you 're only ten months."

"Well she is a fast one in learning skills." Flora said with a big smile on her face "I can't wait for Darcy to make her first steps."

"I always knew that Icy learned things a lot quicker than others." Stormy said to the adolescents.

"Well you 've known them longer than we have." Stella said to Stormy.

"You 're right mum, I do know them longer than you. Auntie Bloom do you think Icy will grow up to be as strong as she was a year ago." Stormy asked Bloom.

"Yes she will grow up to be as strong as she used to be." Bloom answered hoping that Icy would grow up to be a bit different from the ice witch she used to know.

"There is something I 'd like to know Stormy." Flora started "When is Darcy's birthday? Or Icy's?"

"I don't know. We never celebrated anything at the orphanage." Stormy answered.

"Well, I could have asked since there is no date of birth on their adoption papers." Flora sighed.

"We do know your birthday." Stella said to Stormy "30 June. I was thinking about having a party for you."

"That would be great, mum." Stormy cheered "Maybe we could celebrate Icy and Darcy too since they turned into a baby at that day. Talking about a weird potion."

"That sounds great but Icy and Darcy are just toddlers and you are a big girl already." Stella wanted to temper her enthusiasm "I was thinking more of a party with your friends from school."

"I don't have friends there." Stormy stated as she went back to her books.

"What do you mean honey?" Stella wanted to know from Stormy.

"Everybody treats me like I have a disease or something. They always tell me that I don't belong there. The teachers help me but if the parents don't help out they will keep on hating me. I don't know why they all hate me that much." Stormy told Stella who started to understand what was going on. She got up and walked out of the room. Bloom asked Flora to look after Icy for a while and followed Stella. Once she had caught up with her she asked what was going on.

"Well Stormy had a hard time dealing with the fact that she wasn't going to remember who she used to be when she was still reverting to her childhood. Now that she has no memory about her past the parents of other people are going to punish her for all her trespasses. As far as she remembers she has only been a bit disobedient while she was younger. How can you judge her as an adult when she can't remember a thing." Stella yelled.

"I think you 'd better attend PTA meetings from time to time. Then you can tell them how you feel about it and that Stormy is suffering from it. The best way to deal with this is by talking to the parents. If you don't you 're actually agreeing with them." Bloom informed Stella.

"Maybe you 're right but I don't understand why Stormy hasn't told me sooner about this. Next year she will be home schooled until she is ready to go to either Cloud tower or any other school like it." Stella wondered.

"Maybe she is used to handle things on her own. You know how she was when you adopted her." Bloom tried to explain "You 'd better ask her yourself."

"I will tonight. Now I 'm too angry to ask her anything." Stella said as she walked into the garden. Bloom returned to their dorm.

**Later that evening.**

Stella had finished her research for the paper she was working on and decided to take a rest for a while. She was still upset about how Stormy had been treated by her peers but moreover she wanted to know why Stormy never told her about it. Even the teachers could have told her when she came to school to pick up Stormy. It made her feel ignorant towards Stormy who could have been showing signs every now and then but Stella had failed to pick up on them. Most of the time Stormy came home as a happy kid. She was always laughing when she was with Stella, she was a wild one but seldom sad or depressed. Every now and then she wondered what had happened to Icy and Darcy because they were the girls she used to look up to when they were at the orphanage. They were never scared, or never showed it at least, and were always ready to fight. The caretakers at the orphanage were more scared of them then the three of them were about the caretakers. Now Stormy had to be the roll model for them since they had turned into babies. Stella looked at Stormy who was watching a film on TV.

"Stormy, why didn't you tell me that the children in school were picking on you?" Stella asked.

"I 'm used to being picked on." Stormy answered.

"That doesn't mean that they can keep it up forever. If you don't stand up for yourself from time to time people will keep picking on you. You have to show them you have rights too."

"We 'll be out of here next year so I don't care any more. Mum, I want you to drop it, it is not like you have to help me with it. I can deal with things like this." Stormy answered.

"I 'm still going to talk to the teachers. They should have told me what was going on. You are my responsibility and I have to take care of you in the best way I can. If I let people bully you around all the time I 'm not that much of a mother." Stella tried to knock some sense into Stormy.

"Don't worry mum, when they used magic on me I let them feel what a twister can do to them. It always got me in trouble but I didn't care less. They just had it coming." Stormy stated what made Stella a bit angry.

"Stormy, what have I told you about using your magic on others?" she asked.

"Not to use it unsupervised outside the Alfea campus or home." Stormy answered as she started to feel small.

"Good, I want you to stick to it. You may be a witch by birth but that doesn't mean that you may behave like one when you are in my care. I want you to become more like us."

"I 'll never grow wings if that is what you mean. Mum, lets face it, I 'm a witch and as such I will one day possibly attend lessons at Cloud Tower, the school of witches."

Stella knew that Stormy was right about that but since she was a descendant of the original coven of darkness she would never be allowed to attend classes in any magic school in the magical dimension. As such she had to live with the fact that she would never be able to see her graduate one of the magic schools.

**Alfea **

It was the end of the semester and the Winx girls had finished their grandmaster year. They all had passed and could now call themselves grandmasters in magic. They were also celebrating the birthday of their children who were now enjoying themselves with the party their mothers had planned.

"Well Stormy, since you passed your year too we have even more reason to celebrate and I brought you this gift." Stella said as she handed Stormy a large birthday gift.

"Thanks mum but you shouldn't have bought me such a large gift." Stormy thanked her while she opened it. When she had opened it a number of books came out of it. Stormy looked at them and started to smile.

"You remembered I like to read the adventures of the 'little witch of the Clouds'" Stormy cheered as she hugged Stella who was pleased to see how Stormy was so excited about the books. The two toddlers were also playing with the new cuddle toys their mothers had given them. Bloom and Flora were pleased to see their girls having so much fun. Icy then walked up to Bloom and she looked at her for a while.

"Mama," she said making Bloom look at the rest of the group who were as surprised as she was.

"Did you just say mama?" Bloom asked her little girl as she picked her up. Icy repeated the word making Bloom excited about that.

"She just said her first words." Flora said as she looked at Bloom and Icy "She really is a fast learner. I am jealous at you Bloom but I know that Darcy may catch up with her."

"You 're not really jealous." Bloom said to her friend as she patted Flora on the back "you don't know how to be jealous."

"How would you know?" Flora laughed.

"I don't but you just aren't the type." Bloom stated while she saw Darcy walk up to Flora reaching for her. Flora picked up Darcy who started to laugh once she had been picked up. Stormy was sitting on Stella's lap looking at the entire scene with a big smile on her face.

"Mum, it seems like Icy and Darcy are growing up fast now." Stormy said to Stella.

"So are you honey." Stella told Stormy as she kissed her.


	8. Good times, bad times

**Good times, bad times.**

**Gardenia.**

Bloom was hosting a party one month after her graduation to celebrate the day she found out she was actually a magical being. Stella still remembers that day all too well since she was the one being knocked around by Knut at the time. They all had gathered in the garden where they had put up a tent and a barbecue. Icy and Darcy were running around the garden while Stormy kept a close watch on them. Bloom and Flora were looking at the scene from a distance just to make sure everything would be all right with the children.

"You know Bloom Darcy and Icy get along very well don't you think?" Flora asked.

"As good as they always have. I hope that they will still be friends when they have grown up." Bloom answered.

"My parents just can't get enough from looking after her all the time. Sometimes I have to go out with Darcy in order to spend some quality time with her. I have told my parents to stop the constant meddling all the time and let me raise her the way I want. I am seriously considering to move out if they don't stop this." Flora told Bloom.

"My parents aren't like that. They let me handle things most of the time but offer to help when I seem to need it. This hasn't happened to often." Bloom replied.

"My parents have hired help for me." Stella started "I certainly didn't ask for it but now that they have been hired I am not going to send them away. Especially not the teachers they hired. Stormy will now be home schooled and that will she be until some people change their opinion about her."

"What do you mean Stella?" Flora asked her friend.

"When I got home from Alfea the nobles had already expressed their opinion about me raising Stormy to my father. At first they thought this was one of my many follies but as time progressed and the more time I spent taking care of her they started to realise that I was serious about raising her. They had asked for the removal of Stormy from the royal court because of who she was."

"I can understand why they would want that but there is no reason to actually go through with it. Stormy is just a kid." Bloom told her friend.

"Exactly and I told them that too. I also promised that by the first sign of real trouble I would do whatever necessary to remove her from the royal court. Dad was glad that I solved this problem diplomatically and told me afterwards that I would make a good queen some day." Stella finished her story.

"I don't have to put up with this kind of prejudice myself. In Linphea the people believe that Darcy may grow up to be different from the witch she used to be." Flora told Stella.

"I don't know how the people at Aracklion will react to the fact that their Crown prince is going to marry the girl that is raising the ice witch some day, if we get married that is." Bloom expressed her thoughts.

"Why do you think you wouldn't get married?" Stella asked.

"Well, first of all, the people of Aracklion don't like the idea of having Icy living at the royal court and second, he hasn't asked my hand in marriage yet." Bloom said making everyone laugh. The three young mothers looked at their children with a smile on their faces.

"You know guys, the three of us have changed. Whereas the others only worry about what shoes to wear to the dance or what clothes to wear on a party we worry about what we should do if our child has something done wrong or what to do when they get ill. We don't fit in with them any more." Stella said to Bloom and Flora.

"We sure have, the moment I held Icy in my arms I felt this bond between us that I never felt before. I wanted to hold her to myself from the first moment I fed her and after that day I was already considering to adopt her." Bloom said as she saw her little girl walk up to her. Once Icy was close to Bloom she held her arms in the air calling Bloom "Mummy". Bloom picked her up and held her in her arms. Darcy followed Icy's example as she went to Flora who then picked her up too. Stormy just stood next to Stella and smiled as she looked at her friends and their mothers.

"Mum, will they remember that we once were friends?" Stormy asked Stella.

"I hope so sweetie. It would help you and them a lot." Stella said as she sat down on a bench and lifted Stormy on her lap. She hugged Stormy who hugged her back with a big smile on her face. Brandon, Sky and Helia came over to them carrying a few drinks for their girlfriends. They handed them their drinks while the three girls thanked them for it.

"Well our three young mothers are looking great as ever." Sky said as he kissed Bloom who smiled at his comment.

"And we all love one of them." Brandon added as he put an arm around Stella's waist while he sat down next to her. Helia went over to Flora and sat down on one knee while he pulled out a small box.

"Flora, since I 've met you you have made my days more brightly than anyone else before. I love you with all my heart and so I want to ask the most beautiful rose of Linphea to marry me." Helia said as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful gold ring on which a small platinum flower was placed. Flora was so surprised that she didn't know what to say for a second but when it finally got through to her what he just asked she answered him.

"There wouldn't be any other man I would marry besides you." she answered as she kissed him. Stella then looked at Brandon who already knew what was on her mind. He took her in the arms and told everyone to listen to them.

"As you all know very well Stella and have been a couple for the past four years so we have decided to get engaged a few weeks ago. Now we want to invite all of you to come to our wedding in December." Brandon said as he kissed his fiancé who brightly smiled while Stormy cheered on her lap. All the others were happy when they heard the news about the upcoming wedding.

"What about you two?" Helia asked Sky.

"Well after some heated discussions with the royal court and parliament I am allowed to ask for Bloom's hand." he said as he pulled out a ring himself. He walked over to Bloom who smiled at him.

"It took you long enough to ask for my hand." Bloom said as she accepted the ring. Everybody around them were laughing at Sky who just smiled as he kissed his fiancé.

**Solaria, three years later.**

Stormy was growing up quickly and she became a very loved girl by the people in the court. She had learned to be gracious, generous and well spoken. She still needed to learn to be more patient and control her fears but Stella took care of that whenever she had the time to spend with her. She was reading a book when Brandon walked in the courtyard.

"Hello dad, is everything all right?" Stormy asked him.

"Everything is fine with me." He answered while he sat down next to her.

"Mum isn't lately. I wonder what is bothering her." she said to Brandon who did know what was going on with Stella but he wasn't going to tell Stormy since he promised Stella that she would tell her what is wrong.

"Dad when is mum finally going to have a baby?" Stormy asked. Brandon just shrugged. For three years they have been married now and the one thing that Stella wanted as soon as they had settled down was to have a child of their own. For some reason she hadn't been able to get pregnant yet but that could possibly change soon. She had an appointment with her gynaecologist to find out why she couldn't get children. Brandon decided to take Stormy inside to meet with Stella since she could be home any time soon. As they both walked through the palace to their suite they didn't say a word. Once they had entered their suite they found Stella crying in the sofa.

"What's wrong, honey?" Brandon asked Stella who looked up at Stormy and Brandon. She then wiped the tears away and asked Stormy to go to her room. Stormy reluctantly left but she figured that she would find out soon enough what was bothering her mother. As soon as Stormy was in her room Stella started to talk.

"Brandon I 've been to the doctor today and he has found out why we still don't have child. During one of the many fights we had with the various foes I somehow must have injured my fallopian tubes. They have been severed from my ovaries and they can't be healed. Even the doctor was surprised since they should be well protected within my body. It seems like my father is right about one thing: Exceptions to the rule confirm the rule. I wish I knew where and when it happened. More importantly, how did it happen?" Stella finished as she started to cry again. Brandon took his wife into his arms and told her that he would always be there for her. Stella dried her tears and then she kissed him.

"We should tell Stormy too. She has been asking when we were going to have a baby for quite some time now."

"Not only that... we should finally tell her the truth about herself. God knows how much she may have figured out by herself now." Stella reminded Brandon.

"Yes she has a right to know what happened four years ago. It will be hard for her to hear she has been an adolescent before. Do you think she will get angry at us for not telling her sooner?" Brandon wondered.

"She has the right to be angry at us for not telling her sooner. I wanted to from the first day she woke up not knowing any more where she was or who she was. I decided not to at the time since it was already confusing enough for her to remember she had escaped the orphanage she actually left years ago." Stella remembered her first day together with Stormy. She looked at Brandon and stood up. Brandon followed her example and together they went to Stormy's room. When they entered they found the little witch reading a book.

"Hey Stormy, there are a few things I want to tell you. Would you please sit next to me." Stella said as she sat down on Stormy's bed. Stormy put her book away and sat next to Stella while Brandon took Stormy's chair and sat down.

"Stormy I want to talk to you about what happened to you four years ago." Stella started but got interrupted by Stormy.

"Is it about how I woke up in your room after having lost 15 years?" Stormy asked.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Well I remember going to sleep the evening we escaped the orphanage and waking up next to you... 15 years later. That is impossible unless there has been magic involved." Stormy said to Stella.

"You 're right. It is impossible, you have grown up before. You were a very powerful witch. Unfortunately you were an evil witch who has fought us together with your friends. The three of you were stopped by me and my friends on several occasions. When we had beaten you the last time Icy had brewed a very volatile potion which exploded while she wanted to deliver it to us. The three of you got hit by the potion. Icy and Darcy turned into babies whereas you became a six year old again." Stella told Stormy who couldn't believe that she had grown up to be an evil witch herself once.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she asked as Stella nodded.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Stella asked Stormy who now knew that her mother was telling the truth.

"But if I had been that evil and done a lot of bad things then why did you want to adopt me?"

"I promised the person you used to be that I would see to it that you would be in good hands while you were growing up again. Since I didn't trust anyone else I decided to adopt you myself." Stella said as she put an arm around Stormy's shoulders. Stormy looked up at Stella and started to cry.

"Don't cry honey, it 's all right. You are now a very sweet girl and I will make sure you grow up to be a good witch this time around. What do you say?" Stella promised her.

"Yes, I will do my best not to grow up an evil witch too. How did I look when I was grown up?" she asked Stella.

"I thought you 'd ask that so I found this picture of the three of you." Stella said as she handed Stormy an old picture. Stormy took a close look at the picture.

"I could have dressed better back then, not to mention my hair. It seems like I was having a bad hair day back then." Stormy said as she let her fingers run through her own long curls.

"You actually inherited that fashion sense from me. I want to promise me one thing."

"What?" Stormy asked her mum.

"Don't tell any of this to Icy or Darcy until they are old enough to understand." Stella told her.

"I promise that I won't" Stormy firmly stated "but I want to know something else... why were you just crying?"

"Well Stormy I have found out that because off an injury I will never have children of my own. This means that you will probably grow up to an only child." Stella said as she hugged Stormy who started to feel really bad about it.

"Did I do that to you?" she asked.

"Honestly... I don't know. It could have happened at any time. Don't you worry your pretty head about it. Up till now I have been raising you as my own child and you will always be my daughter for ever." Stella said trying to push back her tears but once she saw Stormy's tears she started to cry too while Brandon comforted them both. Outside the weather changed from a sunny afternoon into a thunderstorm making all the people look at the palace wondering if something bad had happened again.


	9. New heir to the throne?

**New heir to the throne?**

**Solaria, Royal palace.**

The day after Stella had found out that she was no longer able to have children she decided to make it public. The king wanted to help her but what was more important Stella would be the last heir to the Solarian throne. The people had already some indication that something was wrong at the royal court since a thunderstorm as they had never seen before had raged all over the realm. They knew that if Stormy was sad or angry the weather changed in a matter of seconds. Until the day before it was limited to cloudy moments or some showers. Now something worse was up and soon the royal court would be informed and the people next about it. In the meanwhile Stella, Brandon and Stormy were getting ready to speak to the royal court about Stella's condition. When they were gathered in the throne room the nobles were looking at the king and his daughter.

"Welcome to all of you," the king began "We called you all together because we have a very sad news to pass along."

"What news?" Nova asked the king while she stepped forward.

"Well," Stella began as she lifted her head trying to keep a straight face "yesterday I have found out that I will never have children of my own. This means that I will probably the last queen within my family line and because of that we have to look for someone else to inherit the throne. I was thinking that maybe my cousin Nova should be appointed to be the next crown princess."

Nova then looked at Stella with a confused face, she hadn't expected this at all from Stella.

"Stella, I 'm flattered but to be honest, I 'm engaged to the crown prince of Shendo. Why don't you appoint Stormy to be the crown princess of Solaria as soon as you have become the queen of our realm? She is your daughter after all." Nova refused the offer.

"Stormy is my daughter in name but not my flesh and blood so if we would grant her the title of Crown Princess of Solaria the people of Solaria have to accept her as the next possible ruler. The problem is that Stormy's past might be enough reason for a lot of people to not accept Stormy. You are a member of the royal family and therefore easier to accept for the people but if you don't accept we will try to introduce someone else to be the next ruler of the realm. What do you all say to Nova's suggestion?" Stella asked the people present at the meeting. A man stepped forward and started to speak:

"I think that Nova makes an excellent proposal. If you keep raising the storm witch the right way and she will become the kind of witch you want her to be I 'd say she may become our next ruler. It will all be up to her off course if she will become queen of Solaria. The moment she is up to her old tricks again we could refuse her the throne but I have confidence that you will raise her well, your highness."

"I thank you for your confidence but do all of you feel this way about Stormy?" Stella asked as she looked around in the room. An older woman spoke up and suggested to discuss this amongst themselves and inform the royal family about their decision later that day. The king and Stella accepted the proposition and left the room so the nobles could discuss the matter amongst themselves.

**Aracklion, royal palace.**

Sky came home from a long diplomatic mission with his father and was looking forward to see his lovely wife. When he walked in the door his two year old daughter ran up to him yelling followed by her older sister who always stayed close to her. Bloom then walked into the room and embraced him with a kiss.

"Well my children, have you been good girls when I was gone?" he asked the children.

"yeah" Daphne said to him. He lifted her from the ground as he looked at Icy who just nodded. It had been four years since Bloom had adopted her but this girl was quite different from the evil witch he used to know. He had often wondered in the past if she would grow up differently from the witch she used to be but as time went by she gave him enough reason to believe that it could happen.

"Daddy, I made you this drawing." Icy said as she showed him a drawing on which he was portrayed as a hero fighting an evil woman.

"What did you draw there?" he asked her.

"Well, the nanny told us a story about three evil witches who had destroyed a realm. Then they got destroyed by the alliance of light. I drew you as one of the people involved in the alliance."she said with a smile on her face. Sky looked at the drawing with a smile but deep inside he felt a sharp pain. The witch in the drawing resembled one off the Ancestresses what made it so difficult for him to see himself as the great witch slayer.

"I 'm not that much of a hero." he said as he looked at Bloom who felt as he did but kept on her smile.

"What do you mean dad?" Icy asked Sky who didn't know what to say now.

"Your dad is just being modest. He saved my life on many occasions in the past. He is a great hero." Bloom helped him out making Icy smile. Daphne then tried to get out of Sky's arms so he put her down again and then went off to get something. She came back with a drawing she had made but Sky couldn't make anything from the little girl's design. He just told her it was beautiful in order to make her feel good. Bloom then told the children to go play so she could have a talk with their father.

"Sky this morning Stella had called me with very bad news. She can't get pregnant as a result of an injury years ago. This means that she will be the last ruler of Solaria from her bloodline. More importantly she will also be the last fairy of the sun and the moon." Bloom told Sky.

"My god, this must be hard for her. This also means that someone else has to become crown princess. Did the royal court of Solaria have an idea who will become her successor when she dies?" he replied.

"At first they wanted to put Nova on the throne but now it seems like Stormy will be given a chance to become queen of Solaria. Off course, certain requirements have to be met if Stormy wants to become queen when it is her time."

"Let me guess, she has to grow up a good witch. If she would be up to her old tricks again she can forget all about it."

"That about sums it up but still, I feel sorry for Stella. Why her?" Bloom said as she looked out the window to see her own children play together.

"I don't know, I wish I had an answer. I wonder how Brandon is taking this?" Sky said as he looked out the window too.

"Why don't you call him?" Bloom said.

"That is the least I can do for good friends in need." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialling. Bloom walked out of the room to join the children while he talked to his best friend.

**Solaria, royal palace.**

Stella got the message from the noblemen that they had reached a decision about the proposal to appoint Stormy as the new Crown princess of Solaria. She told Brandon to stay with Stormy while she was going to listen what was decided. Brandon didn't mind watching Stormy for a while, after all he loved spending some time with their precious young witch. The king joined Stella too because he was very curious about what had been decided. Stella entered the throne room and took some time before she spoke up.

"You have reached a decision my friends and what is that decision?" she asked.

"Your highness, after a long but healthy discussion we have decided that we also should ask the people for their approval. Most of us have voted in favour of the proposal to give Stormy a chance to be our next queen but certain requirements have to be met by the time she becomes queen of Solaria. First of all she must prove during her youth that she will be a better person than the one she used to be. Second we 'd like her to attend the Alfea school of magic instead of Cloud Tower because there she might pick up wrong ideas. The last requirement is a very special one: she has to learn to control the powers of the sun and the moon. We can't except a queen or a king who has no control over the highest magical powers of Solaria. We are confident that she will be able to learn that since you are teaching her to use sun and moon spells mixed with her storm magic. We also remember that she once was a powerful witch and as such she will probably be able some day to control the powers of the sun and the moon." the appointed spokesman said to Stella and the king. Stella smiled when she heard that the nobles of the royal court had decided to accept Stormy as the new Crown princess of Solaria.

"Well then if the court approves off her then it would be right to inform the people of Solaria of your decision. Then we let all the people first tell us what they think about our proposal before we declare Stormy crown princess of Solaria but she still has a negative reputation here in Solaria. I think it would be best if I addressed the people about the matter and discuss it with them before we put it up to a vote. If in the end they would accept Stormy as their next ruler under the requirements you have set, well then so will it be. I thank you all for the time you have taken to discuss the matter in order to come up with a solution everyone can agree to." Stella then told the court. She immediately spread the order that the people should be informed about the decision at the royal court so in every city or village the people could discuss it amongst themselves first and then they could send someone to the royal palace as the representative of their village or city. If they had valid arguments to refuse Stormy as their next ruler they could discuss it there with the king and Stella. After all the representatives have been heard they would put it up to a vote so all the people would be given a chance to decide individually if they could allow Stormy to become the next Crown princess of Solaria. After Stella had finished that she went to her suite to see her husband and daughter.

"Well honey," Brandon wondered as he saw her walk in with a smile "did they approve?"

"The court has decided that Stormy may have a chance at becoming the next Crown princess. There are certain requirements she has to meet to become queen eventually but we will do our best to help her make it." Stella said as she kissed him. She then looked around for Stormy but couldn't find her.

"Where is Stormy?"

"She is in her room reading a book as usual." Brandon told her making her go to Stormy's room. When she entered her room Stormy looked up at her mother with a smile.

"Hello mum, how was your day?" she asked while she put away her book.

"Quite eventful but I have some news for you. If everything works out in the next few weeks you may be given a chance to become my successor. Off course because of your dark past it will not be easy for the people to accept so there are certain rules you have to follow. If you do all the people want you to do then you may become queen of Solaria. Do you understand what I 'm saying." Stella told Stormy who looked wide eyed at her mother.

"I think so. It is not sure yet that I will be the new Crown princess of Solaria, is it?"

"First I have to talk to the people and convince them that I will try to raise you as best as I possibly can. I have high hopes that you may grow up to be different from the witch you used to be but still there is a chance that you may turn out completely wrong."

"I will do everything possible to make sure that I will become a good queen for the Solarian people."

"Even if it means going to Alfea instead of Cloud Tower?"

"Is that one of the rules you talked about?" Stormy asked looking at Stella who nodded. Stormy looked down for a moment but she could understand why the people would want this from her. She had asked her mother everything about her past in the past two days and she had taken lessons at CT before. In the end she became an evil witch who nearly killed the woman she now called mum.

"If they want me to go to Alfea I will. In the past I have gone to Cloud Tower and look what became of me then. Maybe Ms Faragonda will be able to keep me on the right track." Stormy said as she looked up.

"If someone could be able to do just that than it would be Ms Faragonda. She surely straightened me out when I was there." Stella laughed making Stormy laugh too.

"So when will we be sure that I will become the Crown princess." Stormy asked.

"That will be in six weeks honey but until then you 're still plain old Stormy." Stella told her.

"I can live with that and if the people don't want me to be their princess well then, so be it. I never expected to be a princess some day but now that the people are thinking about making me a princess I would love to do that." Stormy said.

"I 'm hoping that you will" Stella replied as she hugged her little girl.

"Mum, do you think I 'll be a good queen some day." she asked her mother what made Stella smile.

"I think you will."


	10. Change in fate

**Change in fate.**

**Solaria, Royal palace.**

It had been two months since the royal court had approved of Stormy as a possible successor for Stella. The people had sent their representatives and they all told the court their reasons to either accept Stormy or disapprove off her as the next ruler of Solaria. Stella tried to ease their minds that until the age of twenty five Stormy would be tested to make sure she is the right ruler for Solaria. She wouldn't want to put an evil person on the throne herself and since Stormy's reputation already preceded her, it was going to be a hard sell to the people. They hadn't forgotten about the times that the Trix had beaten up their beloved princess. Stella then reminded them that Stormy could turn out differently from the witch she used to be under her guidance. In the end the result of the voting would be the final verdict if Stormy would become the Crown princess or not. Stella was anxiously waiting for the results to come in.

"Your highness, the results of the capitol and the major cities are in. About seventy six percent have voted in favour of Stormy." a clerk told her.

"The results of the smaller cities and the towns are more important for me. They represent about sixty percent of the population of Solaria." Stella reminded the man.

"Yes but when twenty percent of the entire population has already voted in favour of Stormy then there is already a chance that Stormy may become the next Crown princess." he told her as looked at his computer screen "and the first results of the towns are coming in now."

"And?"

"In five out of six towns the majority have voted in favour of Stormy bringing the total up to thirty five percent in favour and twelve percent against her. That means that fifty three percent is undecided yet."

"Until all of the results have come in that is."

"Off course your highness but it will take a while before we have all the results." the clerk said as he looked up at Stella who decided to take a walk in the garden to be surprised when she got back. When she entered the garden she found Stormy reading as usual.

"What are you reading honey." she asked her daughter.

"Oh, just a file that I found on my desk this morning. It 's about Icy, Darcy and me and what we have done before we became kids again." Stormy said as she looked up.

"How did that get there?" Stella wondered.

"Maybe you or dad accidentally left it there. I have to say I really was a bad ass witch. I can't believe I did all this." she said as she gave the file to Stella who started to read it herself. After a few minutes she remembered where this file came from.

"This is my personal file on the three of you and it is actually not the most objective file. I wrote down how I felt at the time about you guys." Stella said as she put her arm around Stormy.

"Objective or not, still I was a bad girl." Stormy sighed.

"If you really had been as bad as I wrote down you wouldn't be here with me now." Stella tried to comfort Stormy who then looked up and smiled.

"You 're right mum. If I really was that bad you wouldn't have adopted me. Neither would Icy or Darcy have been adopted. But aunt Bloom really must have a big heart because Icy had tried to kill her on numerous occasions. Not to mention what Darcy and I have been doing to you and your friends." Stormy told her mother.

"Maybe you should put the past behind you and look at the future. I have high hopes that some day you will be the queen I raise you to be." Stella said while she let her fingers run through Stormy's long curly hair.

**Sparkx**

In a small cottage Bloom was keeping an eye on Icy and Daphne who were playing outside in the snow. The children both had a lot of fun and were putting together a snowman with their nanny. Bloom decided that it was time to get Daphne indoors since she looked as she was turning blue. She put on her coat and went outside.

"Jessie, I think it's about time you bring Daphne indoors. I will help Icy finish the snowman." Bloom said to her nanny.

"Yes your highness," the young woman replied.

"We 're not at the palace now, so you can call me Bloom. I 'm not that attached to titles as other people at the royal court back home."

"I was instructed by my superiors to..."

"I don't care what they say, sure you work for me but when we are outside the palace walls in Aracklion I 'd rather treat you as an equal." Bloom finished the conversation as the nanny went in with Daphne. Bloom walked up to Icy who was putting some snow on the snowman.

"Hello my little snowflake," Bloom greeted Icy "are you having a lot of fun?"

"Yes mum, I love it here. It 's a shame we only come out here once a month. I always feel so much better when we 're here." the child said making Bloom smile. The ice witch still loved ice and snow but it didn't matter to Bloom since she had noticed that during the winters in Gardenia Icy always seemed to recover her energy. When Icy got older she got sick one day and the doctors didn't know how to cure her so Bloom brought her to Sparkx as a last effort. Once she had laid down Icy in the snow the child started to recover and two days later she was healed again. Since then Bloom took her little girls to Sparkx so Icy would remain in good health. As she was helping Icy completing the snowman she teased Icy by throwing down some snow in the child's face. Icy was a bit fed up with it so she picked up some snow and threw it to her mum but the moment she released the snow from her hand Bloom's left hand was iced. Bloom looked around too surprised by what just happened. Since there was no one else around she concluded Icy had done that. Icy was surprised as well about what had happened and was near crying while Bloom melted the ice around her hand with a smile.

"Well, well my little Icy is finally using her powers." Bloom said as she picked up the child.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked her mother.

"No you didn't but I was a bit surprised. Were you angry when you threw that snowball to me?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Maybe it 's time I start to teach you how to control your anger so accidents like these can be avoided. I don't want you to accidentally freeze your sister." Bloom said as Icy tried to understand what her mother was trying to tell her. She did realise that the power she had was something she should use carefully or she would be in a lot of trouble with her parents.

**Aracklion.**

The king of Aracklion was looking at his servant when he was reporting that Skye and his escort had been ambushed on his way back from Calypso. They were all killed and there were no clues to find out who was behind this. The king was devastated to hear his only son had died. According to the servant the prince had tried to get away while his soldiers fought off the attackers but he didn't get far and got hit by a tree which killed him.

"This concludes the report, your majesty." The servant finished his report.

"How am I going to tell my wife and daughter-in-law this terrible news?" He asked the young man at the other side of his desk.

"I don't know either, your majesty" he answered and the king told him he was allowed to return to his duties. Once he was alone he started to cry and didn't notice his wife came in.

"What is going on my dear," the queen asked him. He looked up, stood up and put his arms around his wife as he told her the bad news. Soon the both of them were in tears hoping it was all a bad dream.

Later that day Bloom returned from her trip with the children when she found everybody around her in a state of shock. She went out to find Skye but found his father instead in his office.

"What is going on here?" Bloom asked the man who then told her what had happened during her absence. Since the children were with her she just tried to keep herself somewhat together but cried nevertheless. She sat down and picked up both her daughters holding them close to her. Icy was crying too while Daphne fell asleep on Blooms lap. Suddenly Icy got angry and shouted she would find out who did it. The moment she did it an ice sculpture looking like Skye appeared in the room. Bloom looked at it for a moment, turned her head at Icy and told her to calm down. The king was surprised as well but understood where the sculpture came from and walked over to his granddaughter wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't be angry my child. Only a calm and clear mind can help you to find your father's killers." the king said to her. Bloom looked at him and thanked him for the advise he gave Icy. They all left Skye's office to gather in the royal suite to start dinner even though no one was in the mood for it.

**Solaria **

After dinner Stella was on her way to her office to find out how the people had voted. Once she came in her clerk was looking up from his computer with a big smile on his face.

"Your highness, about sixty two percent of the public has voted in favour already with ninety five percent of the votes in. So it is safe to say that Stormy could become the first elected queen of Solaria." the man said overjoyed.

"Well that 's good to hear. I will tell Stormy as soon as all the votes have come in." Stella said as she looked at the computer screen to confirm what the man had told her. A few minutes later all the votes were in and the result remained. In her mind Stella then thanked her people for allowing Stormy to get a chance to become their new ruler some day. She decided to write a speech to thank the people of Solaria for voting in favour of the proposition made by the royal court to pass on the title of Crown princess of Solaria to Stormy. As she was writing it Stormy and Brandon Came in with a depressed face. She looked up and wondered what was going on.

"Hey what 's up with you two?" she asked as she looked at her husbands face. He looked as if he could cry any minute.

"I just received word from Aracklion that Sky has been killed while he was returning from a diplomatic mission in Calypso." Brandon told her. Stella stood up and put her arms around him as he started to cry. She comforted him while Stormy embraced her parents and let go off her tears too. As soon as everyone had stopped crying they all sat down thinking about the great times they spent together. For a moment they forgot all about the fact that Stormy was allowed to become the new Crown princess of Solaria until the presence of the clerk in the room reminded her.

"Even though it is not the moment to celebrate now," Stella started "but the people of Solaria have voted in favour of making Stormy my successor."

"They did?" Brandon said with a slight smile on his face. After the bad news he had received from his home realm this made him feel a lot better. He then congratulated Stormy and kissed his wife.

"Well with what is going on in Aracklion it would be a good idea to share the results of the voting but put off appointing Stormy the Crown princess of Solaria until Sky has been buried." Stella told Brandon. He nodded in agreement and the clerk started to write an official statement revealing the results to the public and the decision to put off the celebrations for their newly voted Crown princess.


	11. As time goes by

**As time goes by.**

**Aracklion**

It had been five years since Sky had been killed and no one had been able to find out what had exactly happened that day. There were a lot of leads that had been checked out but in the end everyone concluded that Sky and his guards were surprised by either warlocks or witches gone wrong. Bloom was depressed for a while but her daughters helped her to get through it. Now she was at the point in her life that she had to tell her eldest child the truth about her past. Icy was never told that she was adopted nor told that she used to be the evil witch she used to be. As Bloom entered her office, which used to be Sky's, she looked at the ice statue that Icy in all her anger created after they were told that Sky had died. Every time Bloom looked at it she wondered how it was possible that Icy created such an exact copy of her late husband. He always seemed to smile at her even though he never said anything.

"Well Sky," Bloom said to the statue "It seems like only yesterday we decided not to tell Icy she was adopted by us. She really believes that she 's our daughter but after today I wonder if she 's going to trust me ever again. I wish you were here right now but we both know that will be impossible."

She then sat down behind her desk and pulled out the file she had on the Trix. She had written down everything she could remember in the first year after she had adopted Icy and had added pictures of her and her friends. Bloom felt the tears in her eyes as she looked at the photos while she thought of the things they had done to one and other. It seemed like it was only a few days ago Bloom was iced by Icy and now Bloom was raising her to become a different witch than she used to be. Suddenly Bloom heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." she answered looking up. As soon as the door opened she saw her ten year old daughter Icy appear.

"Hey mum, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Well, there is something I never told you because you were too young to understand. You see Icy... I 'm not really your mother. Ten years ago I adopted you and since then I raised you as my own child." Bloom told Icy who looked up at her with a surprised look on her face.

"So this means that I 'm not a princess either" Icy reasoned.

"Unfortunately no, but there is more." Bloom said as she opened the file she had on her desk "You have grown up before I adopted you. You were known as one of the Trix, a trio of evil witches who wanted to destroy the universe. They fought me and my friends back then but in the end we were able to stop whatever they had in mind for us. After the last time we defeated them their leader cooked up a forbidden potion in order to take us down. While on their way to use the potion on us, the jar in which it was contained exploded and they got sprayed with the potion. The end result was that two of them became babies and one of them regressed to become a six year old. You were one of those babies Icy. I found you inside your blouse or what remained of it. You 're actually three years older than I am."

"Am I a witch?" Icy asked making Bloom nod.

"Yes you are but you are now different from the witch you used to be. You grew up as my daughter in the past ten years so I taught everything I know about witchcraft but that will not be enough to make you become the witch you used to be. You were a very powerful witch back in the day but now I 'm not allowed to let you attend classes at Cloud Tower so I have decided that if it is possible that you can take classes at Alfea. Off course it will all depend on what the elders of Magix decide and what the teachers at Alfea decide."

"So I do get to go to fairy high after all." Icy interrupted happily.

"Maybe,...but then you 'll have to prove them you earned that right." Bloom told her.

"How?"

"By doing as everyone expects you to and don't stray from the path." Bloom said.

"How did I use to look when I was grown?" Icy asked. Bloom then pulled a photo from the file and gave it to Icy.

"Wow, I was a beauty back then." Icy admired the picture of herself before the accident with the potion "but mum, if I were as evil as you told me then why did you adopt me after all?"

"Well, at the time you were pretty helpless and I felt it was my duty to raise you again. The things you and your friends have done didn't change the fact that you were a cute baby. Since the moment I picked you up I felt a connection between us, a bond. Maybe it was meant to be, I don't know but the fact remains that I did want to adopt you. I forgot about most of the things the three of you did." Bloom answered.

"Who are the other two witches that were with me back then?" Icy asked and Bloom then handed her another picture.

"That's Stormy," Icy recognised one of them immediately "and the other girl is cousin Darcy. Does this mean that Stormy, Darcy and I were the Trix?"

"Yes the three of you were. I 'm sorry that I didn't tell you that sooner."

"It 's all right I guess" Icy responded still looking at the picture.

"I hope that some day you understand what I told you today and I hope you won't hate me for not telling you everything. If you have questions you can always ask them."

"Who are my real parents?" Icy asked.

"We don't know who your father was but we do know that one of the Ancestresses was your mother." Bloom answered the question making Icy look up to her.

"I am a daughter of one of the witches that destroyed the realm of Sparkx?? And still you would want to raise me again? Why?"

"Because you were still a child when Sparkx was destroyed and I do believe that somehow you will grow up to be different from the Icy that I used to know." Bloom said as she put her arms around the girl who was about to cry. Bloom then took her daughter on her lap and comforted her.

"Mum, who was the leader of the Trix?" Icy asked.

"You were the leader of the Trix but from what I heard from Stormy before she had completely regressed to her six year old self you had warned them not to come after you when you knew the potion was becoming dangerous. You flew away from them to be sure that you would be the only one who got hit by the potion. Unfortunately Darcy thought that you wanted to use the potion al by yourself on us and while Stormy tried to hold her back the potion exploded. You and Darcy got hit fully whereas Stormy just got sprayed enough to regress into her younger self." Bloom told her.

"In other words, I was doing something good for a change."

"You took responsibility for your actions but Darcy didn't realise that. That is what all great leaders do, taking responsibility for their actions."

Icy started to feel better after that comment even though she now knew that in a way she was responsible for finishing the Trix. She just laid her head on Bloom's shoulder and let everything she was told go through her mind.

"Mum, do you love me?"

"I love you as much as I love your little sister. You are my daughter and nothing will change that fact." Bloom reassured Icy who then hugged her mother.

**Linphea**

For months Flora had been preparing herself for this day and still she wondered if it was the right time. She knew she had to tell Darcy the truth but was afraid of how she might react to that. Since Darcy was already convinced that she was a fairy the harder it would be to find out she was actually a witch. Flora felt that she should have told her the truth sooner but never had the heart to do it. Helia had been pushing her to tell Darcy as soon as possible and it was really time for the truth to come out. She was told earlier that day that Bloom had already told Icy who was at first devastated to find out she was not a fairy but a witch. Flora went over to the living room with the file she had compiled about the Trix to tell Darcy about the girl's past. As she entered she told her younger daughter Violet to go to her room since she had something really important to about with Darcy. When Violet had left the room Flora sat down next to Darcy.

"Darcy, there is something you need to know about yourself." Flora started "Ten years ago I found a baby at the gates of Alfea wrapped in a shirt. I took her with me inside and started to take care of her and ended up adopting her. She was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. That baby was you."

"Are you saying that you aren't my real mother." Darcy said as she looked at Flora.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. The first time I met you you were a very dangerous witch and you were also a few years older than I was."

"What are you saying, mum?" Darcy interrupted.

"Well let me start at the beginning. When I started my first year at Alfea my friends and I met you and your friends in Magix. We fought you and your friends because the three of you had hurt Bloom. At the time you were a member of the Trix. Three evil witches that wanted to take over the entire universe and rule everyone as they saw fit. After a lot of battles we though we had beaten them once and for all. It was then that Icy brewed this potion that she wanted to use on us in order to defeat us once and for all. Unfortunately the potion was a very volatile mixture and if it hadn't reached us before it blew other people would become the victim of that potion. In the end it did explode right and you and Icy were turned into babies whereas Stormy regressed to a six year old again. We had found Icy first in the forest where the accident had happened but Stormy and you weren't around at the time so we went back to Alfea and started to take care of her first. A few hours later we heard something at the gates of Alfea to find you there. The moment I picked you up I felt something that I had never felt before. You touched my heart in a way I never imagined so over time I decided to adopt you. And look at you now, you 've grown up to be a very lovely girl. I know for sure that you will grow up to be a very beautiful woman." Flora told Darcy as she opened the file she had in her hands. She pulled out a few photos and handed them to Darcy who took a good look at them.

"My god, is this us?" she asked Flora who nodded "I did really look good then but was I always wearing purple clothes?"

"Yes you were but now you have expanded your choice in colours. To be honest I like you better in that yellow dress you 're wearing now." Flora said as she put an arm around her daughter.

"Mum, why did you adopt me? You told me that I was an evil witch and probably I would have hurt you and your friends too." Darcy asked.

"Well at the time I felt it was better for you to be raised in a different environment than the one you were raised in before. As time progressed Bloom, Stella and I found out we were right about that. The three evil witches are growing up to be good witches some day."

"Maybe, who says that I won't change back to the way I was ten years ago?"

"There is always that possibility but I have the feeling that it won't happen. Don't ask me how I know but I do know that." Flora assured her daughter.

"Well, now that I know that I'm actually a witch that also means I 'd probably have to go to Cloud Tower instead of Alfea. I so wanted to go to Alfea." Darcy sulked.

"You are no longer allowed in CT but the elders of Magix are deciding if you could be allowed to go to Alfea since some of them think it might be good for you." Flora informed Darcy who then started to get hope that she still could go to the school she really wanted to go to.

**Solaria**

At the royal palace Stormy was packing her suitcases to start her first year at the Alfea school of Magix. It had been a long struggle with elders of Magix to let her go there. Now she was going to enter Alfea as the crown princess of Solaria and not as the storm witch. She looked over the last details in the suitcase and then closed it.

"Good morning Stormy, are these the suitcases you are going to take with you to Alfea?" Stella asked her as she looked at the two suitcases and the backpack that Stormy had packed.

"Yes mum, is there something wrong with it." Stormy answered.

"There couldn't be much in there."

"Some clothes, some accessories, some shoes and a credit card is all I need for now. I 'm not like you when it comes to the fashion department, mum."

"It certainly shows." Stella said looking at the jeans and pullover Stormy was wearing.

"Mum, we 've been over this: these clothes are easy to travel. Besides you wouldn't want me to wear singed clothes at school, do you?" Stormy pointed out.

"You assume that you will be attacked on the way over to Alfea." Stella stated.

"Well it happened to you. And as far as I know, I had some involvement in that ambush" Stormy remembered from her history lessons. "who says that there wouldn't be someone else toying with the same idea."

Stella then smiled at her daughter and agreed that there could always be someone who wanted to get their hands on the princess of Solaria. She looked at Stormy and couldn't believe how much she had grown up since she adopted her. It seemed like yesterday she had taken in this severely traumatised girl that now was on her way to Alfea all on her own. Her powers had also grown over the years and Stella hoped that she would become even more powerful as she had been in the past. Stormy then turned around facing Stella who was about to cry.

"What is it, mum?" Stormy asked.

"I was just thinking about how much you have grown since I adopted you. You have grown up to be such a lovely girl and soon you 'll be an Alfea student. I start to feel old."

"You 're not old, mum although I thought I saw a grey hair over there." Stormy teased Stella who started to laugh while she let her fingers run through her long blond hair.

"People never notice grey hair in blonds. You on the other hand will be grey by the time you reach my age."

"Yes, grey hair can be spotted easily amongst all that black hair of mine." Stormy sighed as she let her hands run through her long curly hair. Then Stella hugged her daughter and wished her a safe trip.

**Magix**

In the Magix library an elder woman was reading a book. She was looking for something specific for some time and she had found it now.

"Oh no, this potion has been used before in the past." Griffin said as she looked up from the page "I have to warn Bloom, Flora and Stella about the dangers of this potion."


End file.
